Et encore, et encore, et encore
by Llits
Summary: chapter 6 up Réponse au défi n°1 d'Ivrian, Sev se retrouve coincé dans la même journée, inlassablement, et cette journée est celle de la mort de Sirius...
1. Ce jour là

Disclaimer : alors, l ! Persos : pas à moi, même pas un cheveu, mais si Remus cherche un nouveau propriétaire, je suis toute prête à l'accueillir, et y'a une cave pour la pleine lune. Ensuite, idée pas à moi non plus ! Histoire à Ivrian, réponse au défi n°1, « Erase & rewind ».

Résum ? Un retourneur de temps se détraque, et Severus Snape revit sans cesse la même journée (en étant le seul à s'en rendre compte, bien sûr !) : celle de la mort de Sirius Black. Sev doit donc remplir une double mission : sauver la vie de Sirius et rétablir l'ordre temporel ( vive le copié-coll ! )

Bon, sinon, euh, y'a un chouette bouton en bas, violet, avec écris « OK » dessus... un très très chouette bouton, je me demande ce qu'il fait quand on appuis dessus, pas vous ?

1. Ce jour-là...

Severus leva les yeux en entendant quelqu'un toquer à la porte. « Entrez ! » aboya t-il. Il détestait être dérangé quand il travaillait surtout en ce moment. Avec cette garce d'Ombrage, il devait s'occuper d'agent à Poudlard, en plus d'espion !

Draco Malfoy entra dans son bureau, sa baguette à la main une autre dépassait de sa poche, et Severus fronça les sourcils, surpris. « Que me vaut cette visite, Mr. Malfoy ? demanda t-il, peut-être un peu trop sèchement.

-Le Professeur Ombrage veut... voudrait vous voir » se corrigea t-il. Severus garda une parfaite maîtrise de lui-même alors qu'il se levait pour suivre son élève, abandonnant sa paperasse en y jetant tout de même un puissant sort de protection. Pourquoi cette garce voulait le voir ? Il avait une irrésistible envie de lui prendre la tête et de la cogner contre un mur, juste pour savoir si son crâne épais sonnait creux. _Pimbêche._

Il suivit Malfoy dans les couloirs de Poudlard ceux-ci étaient étrangement vides. Depuis les départs consécutifs des réelles autorités et figures de Poudlard, l'Ecole avait peu à peu perdu sa joie de vivre. Les étudiants étaient sombres, renfermés. Ombrage mener un règne de terreur. _Dictatrice._

Malfoy lui tint la porte ouverte. Il fixa son attention sur Ombrage, prenant tout de même conscience de la présence des élèves. Potter, deux Weasley, Granger, Lovegood et Longubat. Et avec eux, des élèves de Serpentard qui les retenaient il ne montra aucun signe d'intérêt pour les élèves, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à quel point les élèves de sa Maison lui faisaient honte. S'allier à ce crapaud putride ! Ils ternissaient l'honneur de Serpentard...

« Vous vouliez me voir, madame la directrice ? » demanda t-il d'une voix tranquille. _Poufiasse ! « _Ah, professeur Rogue ! Oui, je voudrais un autre flacon de Veritaserum, aussi vite que possible, s'il vous plaît. » Severus resta impassible, mais ses pensées allaient bon train. _Comme si j'allais t'en donner, vieille folle ! _ « Vous avez pris mon dernier flacon pour interroger Potter, répondit-il. Vous ne l'avez sûrement pas utilisé entièrement ? Je vous avais dit que trois gouttes seraient suffisantes. » Etait-elle idiote à ce point ? « Vous pouvez m'en préparer encore, n'est-ce pas ? » la voix d'Ombrage était devenue plus aiguë, elle s'énervait. Rogue réprima furieusement l'envie de lui rire au nez et se contenta d'un rictus. « Mais certainement. La potion doit mûrir pendant un cycle complet de la lune, elle sera donc prête dans un mois environ. » _Alors, sait-elle qu'il ne faut pas un mois pour préparer du Veritaserum ? _songea t-il. « Un mois ? » couina Ombrage. _Bah non._ « Un _mois _? Mais j'en ai besoin ce soir, Rogue ! Je viens de surprendre Potter qui se servait de ma cheminée pour communiquer avec une ou des personnes dont il n'a pas voulu me révéler le nom !

-Vraiment ? » Avec qui le gamin avait-il pu chercher à rentrer en contact ? Remus ? Albus ? Sirius... « Je n'en suis pas surpris, poursuivit-il. Potter n'a jamais manifesté un goût très prononcé pour le respect du règlement de l'école. » Il reporta son attention sur Potter. Le gamin semblait être en train de se concentrer. Peut-être essayait-il de lui transmettre quelque chose ? Le fou ! Avec Ombrage à côt ! Il n'était pas Voldemort, il avait besoin d'un contact au moins visuel pour pouvoir voir quelque chose, et Ombrage ne leur en laisserait sûrement pas le temps. « Je veux l'interroger ! » cria le crapaud. Merlin qu'il détestait cette voix... Il fut obligé de détacher son regard d'Harry. Ombrage continuait, rageuse. « Je veux que vous me fournissiez une potion qui le forcera à me révéler la vérit !

-Je vous ai déjà dit, répondit Rogue d'une voix douce, du genre de celle que l'on employait pour parler à un enfant un peu idiot, qu'il ne me reste plus de Veritaserum. A moins que vous ne souhaitiez empoisonner Potter – et je puis vous assurer qu'une telle action m'inspirerait la plus grande sympathie » ajouta t-il. _Ca, c'est pour avoir lu mes pensées ! Foutu morveux !_ « il m'est impossible de vous aider. Le seul ennui, c'est que la plupart des venins agissent trop vite pour laisser à la victime le temps de dire tout ce qu'elle sait. _Suis-je magnanime... _

Il regarda à nouveau Potter, et se concentra, cherchant à savoir ce que l'étudiant voulait tellement qu'il sache. « Vous êtes mis à l'épreuve ! » aboya brusquement Ombrage. Il eut envie de lui sauter à la gorge, mais ne fit que froncer les sourcils en se tournant vers elle. « Vous refusez délibérément de coopérer ! J'attendais mieux de votre part. Lucius Malfoy parle toujours de vous en termes très élogieux ! Et maintenant, sortez de mon bureau ! » _Mis à l'épreuve, hein ? C'est ça, vas, si ça t'amuse... _Il s'inclina, un léger sourire ironique aux lèvres. « Il a pris Patmol ! » cria soudain Harry, alors qu'il arrivait à la porte. Il se figea. Qu'est-ce que Black venait faire là-dedans ? « Il a emmené Patmol là où la chose est cachée ! » Sa main se crispa imperceptiblement sur la poignée de la porte. « Patmol ? s'exclama Ombrage, avide. Qui est Patmol ? Où est cette chose cachée ? Que veut-il dire, Rogue ? » _Oh, mais rien, madame la directrice, juste que son crétin de parrain, vous savez, Sirius Black, la personne la plus recherchée de Grande-Bretagne, qui soit dit en passant, vit tranquillement dans son manoir avec la joyeuse protection de Dumbledore, s'est fait chopé par Voldemort et est au Département des Mystères. Ca vous en bouche un coin, pas vrai ? _« Je n'en ai aucune idée, répondit-il, glacial. Potter, quand j'aurais envie de vous entendre crier des paroles sans queue ni tête, je vous donnerai une potion de Babillage. Et vous, Crabbe, desserrez un peu votre prise. Si Londubat meurt étouffé, il faudra remplir tout un tas de paperasses et en plus, j'ai bien peur d'avoir à le mentionner dans vos références quand vous chercherez un emploi. » Et il sortit, refermant la porte derrière lui. Les couloirs étaient toujours aussi vides et tristes.

Sans attendre, il partit en courant vers son bureau, grognant qu'il soit aussi loin de celui d'Ombrage. Regardant par une fenêtre, il vit Granger, Potter et Ombrage qui courraient vers la forêt, et fronça les sourcils. Les deux gamins avaient dû trouver un moyen de la mettre hors service. Pas plus mal. Dès qu'il fut dans son bureau, il prononça la longue incantation lui permettant de se rendre au Square Grimmaud, serrant l'amulette qui lui avait confié Dumbledore. « Black ! » hurla t-il. Rien ne lui répondit, et il sentit son sang se figer dans ses veines. Puis il soupira de soulagement en entendant Black descendre celui-ci s'essuyait les mains dans un vieux chiffon. « Ah, t'es vivant, soupira Severus.

-Ca te dérange, peut-être ?

-Pourquoi as-tu du sang sur les mains ?

-Buck est blessé. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

-Je venais voir si tu étais encore en vie. Ton filleul a encore eu une vision.

-Ca veut dire quoi, ce _encore_ ? siffla Black.

-Oh, rien. » Il n'avait pas très envie d'entamer une joute verbale avec Black, aujourd'hui. Il y avait plus important. Même si ça aurait été amusant.

Sans attendre, il repartit pour Poudlard, serrant toujours l'amulette lui permettant d'apparaître et de disparaître de Poudlard. Il se planta devant les portes du château, regardant vers la Forêt personne n'en revenait. Et si le gamin croyait vraiment que Sirius était en danger ? Et s'il décidait de l'aider ? D'y aller ? Il repartit sans attendre, apparaissant dans le salon, au QG de l'Ordre. Maugrey leva aussitôt sa baguette, prêt à lancer un sort à l'intrus il la rabaissa en le reconnaissant. « Ah, Rogue. C'est vous. Visite surprise ? grinça t-il.

-Vous êtes combien ? » répliqua t-il. Il n'y avait pas de temps à perdre. Maugrey haussa un sourcil. « Tonks ! Lupin ! Black ! Shacklebolt ! » cria t-il. Presque aussitôt, les quatre apparurent. « Oh, Severus ! fit joyeusement Tonks. Que nous vaut cette visite ? Vous venez prendre le th ? On a des gâteaux à la cannelle, si vous voulez. » Elle avait des cheveux d'un bleu vif, qui jurait affreusement avec sa chemise rose pâle. « J'ai bien peur que Potter se soit, encore une fois, mis en danger inutilement. » Le sourire de la jeune femme s'effaça. Lupin écarquilla les yeux et Black frémit. « Je pense qu'il est au Département des Mystères. Il croit que Black est retenu par Voldemort.

-On y va ! lâcha Lupin.

-Black doit rester pour prévenir Dumbledore, fit Severus. Je retourne à Poudlard, ils sont partis dans la Forêt, avec un peu de chance, ils y sont encore... » Ils disparurent tous, laissant Sirius seul.

Severus tomba à genoux en arrivant devant les hautes portes du château. Passer les protections de Poudlard était plus qu'épuisant, amulette ou pas. Il reprit son souffle et se releva, avant de partir en courant vers la Forêt, priant que Potter et Granger y soient encore. Il s'enfonça dans la Forêt et évita de justesse quatre centaures qui courraient comme des fous, poursuivis par un géant. Il se demanda un instant si, en fait, il n'était pas étalé devant les portes de l'Ecole, évanoui. Puis il se raisonna. A Poudlard, tout était possible.

Il leva les yeux, et avala sa salive de travers. Potter, Granger, Londubat, les deux Weasley et Lovegood étaient montés sur des Sombrals, et prenaient la direction de Londres. Si ça, ce n'était pas un plan foireux, il ne s'y connaissait pas. Et il pensa qu'il n'avait jamais crût en Dieu.

Dumbledore vint le voir, tard le soir. « Sirius est mort » murmura t-il. Severus releva la tête, surpris. Il avait depuis longtemps souhaité la mort de Black mais, étrangement, l'annonce ne lui fit pas plaisir. Il sentit son cœur devenir lourd. « Comment ? » souffla t-il. Albus se laissa tomber sur une chaise en face de lui. Il semblait terriblement las et vieux. « Il a voulu protéger Harry. Il est allé au Département des Mystères. Bellatrix Lestranges l'a tué. » Lui aussi, il se sentit vieux et las. Il en avait marre. Il avait juste envie de dormir. « Je vais vous laisser, Severus. Je crains que les jours qui viennent soient durs... »

Il repartit, laissant Severus seul. Le professeur se leva et alla dans ses appartements il se laissa tomber dans le grand lit à baldaquin et repensa à Sirius. Il avait été un bon ennemi. Il n'avait même pas pris la peine de se disputer vraiment avec lui, quelques heures plus tôt. Il n'avait même pas pu lui dire à quel point il le détestait. Il allait lui manquer, en fait.

Bon, voilà comment je vois la vraie version, comme elle se passe dans le bouquin, mais du PDV de notre bien-aimé Rogue. Dans le chapitre deux, un Rogue un tantinet... comment dire ? Paum ? Mais non ! Un Severus Rogus n'est pas paumé, il est « légèrement surpris et désappoint », mais jamais paum !


	2. Trois premières fois

Valà le deuxième chapitre. Trois journées pour ce pauvre Severus, qui a une légère période de folie. Recherche d'explications, etc, etc... Merci à tous ceux qui m'ont reviewée, ça fait super plaisir ! Disclaimer : bah, comme l'autre, tout à JKR, idée à Ivrian... Allez le chapitre !

* * *

Severus se réveilla aux aurores, et il pensa aussitôt à Black. Il n'allait plus jamais se disputer avec lui. Sa gorge se serra à cette pensée, et il secoua la tête pour la chasser. Il détestait Black ! N'empêche, il aurait bien aimé le lui dire une dernière fois... Il eut un sourire cynique en pensant à quel point la scène était idiote. Comme ses femmes qui disent adieu à leur cher et tendre lorsqu'il part à la guerre... Il retint un rire amer en s'imaginant avec un tablier rose crier un « Je te déteste, chéri ! », secouant un mouchoir, en regardant Black partir, habillé comme l'un de ces militaires moldus. Il regardait trop la télévision. La faute à Tonks.  
  
Il prit un livre et lut tranquillement, avant d'aviser la pendule l'heure du petit déjeuner approchait. Il se doucha et s'habilla rapidement, enfilant un pantalon et une chemise noirs. Il enfila tout de même ses robes de professeur les cours continuaient, après tout. Potter devait être dans un état lamentable. Il descendit pour le petit déjeuner et resta bouche bée. Potter discutait avec Granger et Weasley, Ombrage trônait à la place de Dumbledore. Il s'installa à sa place, incrédule. Flitwick se pencha vers lui. « J'espère que cette vieille folle va bientôt partir, il faut...  
  
-Que Dumbledore revienne pour remettre l'ordre dans cette Ecole » acheva Severus à sa place. Flitwick acquiesça. « C'est justement ce que je pensais ! Enfin... Les examens seront bientôt terminés, c'est déjà ça.  
  
-Quel examen aujourd'hui ?  
  
-Histoire de la Magie, répondit tranquillement le professeur d'enchantement. Honnêtement, chuchota t-il, je me demande comment vont faire les élèves. J'ai eu Binns comme professeur, et j'ai profité de ses heures de cours pour dormir. Pas vous, Severus ? » Mais le Severus en question ne l'écoutait plus. En fait, il avait cessé d'écouter à partir du moment où il avait entendu « Histoire de la Magie » _Tu deviens paranoïaque, Severus. Non, en fait, tu l'étais déjà avant._ « Ils font repasser Histoire de la Magie ? » demanda t-il. Flitwick haussa un sourcil. « Eh bien, non, voyons ! Vous n'êtes pas très réveillé, ce matin. Buvez donc un café. Oh, et goûtez les chaussons aux pommes, ils sont délicieux ! C'est si rare, d'avoir des chaussons aux pommes pour le petit déjeuner... » _Oui, très rare, Albus déteste les chaussons aux pommes !_ Il n'y a jamais de chaussons aux pommes. Sauf hier. Et là, il comprit. C'était tout simplement logique, il aurait dû y penser plus tôt. La journée d'hier n'avait pas eu lieu. Ca n'avait été qu'un rêve, une prémonition peut-être, sa mère disait qu'il y avait eu des voyants dans la famille. Peut-être avait-il hérité du don ? Ca ferait enrager Sybille, tiens. Il pourrait l'asticoter avec ça. Et Minerva, ça la ferait bien rire. Pauvre Minerva, pensa t-il. Bien sûr, il avait des différents avec elle, mais il l'aimait bien, même s'il le cachait. C'était une femme forte et courageuse.  
  
Il rejoignit sa classe et commença son cours il détestait cette impression de déjà-vu. Ca l'agaçait prodigieusement. Mais au moins, ça empêcha quelques catastrophes...  
  
L'après-midi, Malfoy vint le chercher, et la même scène se répéta. Il alla voir Sirius, il revint au château, il retourna au QG, les autres partirent, et Dumbledore vint lui dire que Sirius était mort. Il n'avait rien fait pour l'empêcher. C'était le cours naturel des choses. Le Destin.  
  
Il se réveilla tôt, prit un livre, se doucha et s'habilla, descendit prendre son petit déjeuner. Potter discutait avec Granger et Weasley, Flitwick se pencha vers lui. « J'espère que cette vieille folle... » Il se leva d'un bond, attirant sur lui l'attention entière des élèves. Il n'y prêta aucune attention et partit en courant vers ses cachots. _Mais qu'est- ce qui se passe, ici ?_ Il donna un coup de pied rageur dans un livre qui traînait sur l'épais tapis, et partit finalement voir Sirius. « Toi, tu vas arrêter de mourir, d'accord ? » aboya t-il à Black. L'homme le regardait, visiblement surpris. « Rogue, tu vas bien ?  
  
-Ah, fais pas l'innocent ! Et puis, il est où, Albus ?  
  
-Sais pas, il doit revenir. Tu sais, si t'es venu pour m'engueuler, tu peux repartir, j'étais tranquille, moi... » Tonks apparut, avec ses cheveux bleu vif. « Un thé, Sev' ? On a des gâteaux à la cannelle.  
  
-Je me fous de vos gâteaux à la cannelle ! » Il repartit à Poudlard et l'après-midi, lorsque Malfoy vint le chercher, il était déjà en train d'aller chez Ombrage. Il attrapa Potter sans cérémonie, ignorant les beuglements de l'Inquisitrice, et l'entraîna dans le couloir. « Vous allez bien m'écouter, Potter. Si vous allez au Département des Mystères, je vous tue de mes propres mains ! D'accord ? »  
  
Dumbledore vint lui dire le soir que Sirius était mort. Il eut la soudaine envie de pleurer.  
  
Il se réveilla tôt, et jeta un regard haineux à son calendrier. « Je t'aurais toi ! Qu'est-ce que je dois faire, par Merlin ?! s'écria t-il. Qu'est-ce qu'on attend de moi ? Que je sauve Black ? J'ai essayé de le faire hier ! C'est le Destin, on ne peut rien y faire, il doit mourir ! Je ne peux rien faire ! » Le calendrier s'embrasa et il le regarda se consumer, vibrant de rage contenue. Son poing s'abattit violemment sur lu bureau de sa chambre. Il se transporta immédiatement chez Black. « Toi, tu ne sors pas de chez toi, tu m'as compris ? » aboya t-il. Sa Némésis lui lança un regard surpris en se versant son café. « Rogue, tu vas bien ? Tu manques de sommeil ? » Tonks entra dans la pièce et fit un sourire joyeux au Maître de Potions. « Si tu me parles de gâteaux à la cannelle, je te tue ! » La jeune femme afficha une mine déconfite et se tourna vers Sirius. « Comment il sait qu'on en a ? » Severus se rua sur Black et le fit tomber sur le carrelage de la cuisine. « Je t'interdis de quitter cette maison, tu m'as bien compris ? Si tu quittes cette vieille baraque, je te tue de mes propres mains !  
  
-Mais ! Severus, lâche-le ! » s'écria Tonks. Tant bien que mal, elle sépara les deux hommes et se plaça entre eux. « Retournes à Poudlard, ordonna t- elle sèchement à Severus. Sirius, calme-toi, va boire ton café.  
  
-Ce cinglé à essayer de m'étrangler ! aboya Sirius.  
  
-Je t'ai dit de te calmer... dit Tonks d'une voix dangereusement douce. Va boire ton café. Severus, tu peux me croire, Albus sera mis au courant.  
  
-Dites à Albus d'empêcher ce crétin de quitter la maison, alors !  
  
-Nous sommes ici, Severus ! siffla t-elle. Nous pouvons parfaitement l'en empêcher, et Sirius est de toute façon assez intelligent pour savoir qu'il ne doit pas sortir. Retourne à Poudlard. Veille sur Harry et sur l'Ecole, tu es le dernier dans la place et on a besoin de toi là-bas. » C'était étrange de l'entendre parler ainsi. Presque irréel. Il sut qu'il devait y retourner. Il lança un dernier regard d'avertissement à Sirius et repartit à Poudlard.  
  
Potter discutait avec ses amis. Si innocent, et en même temps si brave... La même journée allait-elle se répéter indéfiniment ? Devait-il sauver Sirius pour que le temps reprenne son cours normal ? Etait-ce dû à autre chose ? Il s'installa à sa place, à la table des professeurs, et profita que Flitwick tournait la tête pour faire disparaître les chaussons aux pommes. Lui non plus, il n'aimait pas ça.  
  
Il retourna dans ses cachots et annula sa journée de cours avant d'aller prendre quelques livres à la bibliothèque.  
  
Rien. Il ne trouvait rien. Il avait passé sa matinée à étudier divers ouvrages, et n'avait strictement rien trouv la pile de livres à lire diminuait de plus en plus alors que la pile de livres lus augmentait. Il alla rapidement se chercher un plateau-repas aux cuisines et mangea dans son bureau, sans cesser de lire. Il commençait sérieusement à désespérer de trouver quoi que ce soit, et l'heure où Malfoy allait venir approchait.  
  
Et on frappa à la porte. Malfoy entra il le suivit. « Vous savez, Malfoy, fit-il, votre père et moi nous connaissons très bien.  
  
-Oui, Professeur, répondit le jeune homme, quelque peu surpris.  
  
-Vous savez que nous sommes des mangemorts. » Cette fois-ci, Draco lui lança un regard franchement intrigué, ne comprenant pas où il voulait en venir. « Vous savez le plus drôle, Monsieur Malfoy ? demanda finalement Severus. C'est que je suis un espion d'Albus. Oh, vous ne trouvez pas ça drôle ? » s'étonna t-il devant le visage blême de son élève. Il poussa un soupir mélodramatique. « Il n'y a que vos propres paroles qui vous font rire, c'est ça ? J'avais espéré plus de réactions ! Enfin... Je me demande ce que cette vieille folle me veut encore. Vous savez, vous ? » Il continua à avancer, mais Malfoy resta planté au milieu du couloir, abasourdi. Severus haussa les épaules et alla jusqu'au bureau de Ombrage, seul. Une nouvelle fois, il lui refusa du Veritaserum, et garda toute son attention fixée sur Potter. _« Voldemort détient Sirius au Département des mystères. Voldemort détient...  
  
-Suffit, Potter, j'ai compris. Je vais voir ça. Restez au château et ne faites rien de stupide, même si vous en mourrez d'envie. Laissez l'Ordre s'en chargé. Peut-être Voldemort a-t-il utilisé la Legilimancie sur vous.  
  
-Non ! Sirius n'est pas au Square Grimmaud ! Kreattur me l'a dit !  
  
-Ne faites pas confiance à cette teigne. Il peut très bien vous avoir menti. Débrouillez-vous pour récupérer vos baguettes et assommez Ombrage, et les autres aussi. Mais ne faites pas quelque chose de stupide ! »_ Il cessa le contact et reporta son attention sur Ombrage celle-ci le regardait, stupéfaite. « Vous n'avez rien écout ?  
  
-Je me disais juste que ce cher Potter semblait épuisé. Veuillez m'excusez de mon inattention, madame la directrice.  
  
-Je veux du Veritaserum.  
  
-Comme je vous l'ai précédemment expliqué, madame la directrice, je ne peux vous le donner. Je n'en ai plus, et si vous n'aviez pas utilisé plus que ce que je vous avez indiqué pour le dernier flacon, vous en auriez encore.  
  
-Vous êtes mis à l'épreuve.  
  
-Bien, bien. » Il sortit sous les regards incrédules des élèves et celui, furieux, d'Ombrage. Si Potter ne quittait pas le château, Black n'irait pas au Département des mystères. Si Black n'allait pas au Département des mystères, il ne mourrait pas. Si Black ne mourait pas, le temps reprendrait son cours.  
  
Le problème, c'est qu'il avait déjà dit à Potter de ne pas quitter Poudlard, la veille, ou enfin, la journée identique qui pour lui avait eu lieu la veille, et que Potter l'avait fait quand même, et Black était mort.  
  
Il espérait que rassurer le gamin l'empêcherait de faire une bêtise.  
  
Sans attendre, il alla voir Sirius. « Oh, Rogue, soupira Black en le voyant. Tu viens pour essayer de m'achever ?  
  
-Si seulement je pouvais, rétorqua Severus. Dis-moi, Black, tu n'as fait aucune idiotie ces derniers temps, n'est-ce pas ?  
  
-Je ne vois pas trop ce que je pourrais faire, enfermé ici comme tu me le fais si souvent gentiment remarquer, grogna t-il en guise de réponse.  
  
-Rancunier, Black ? Enfin... Tu n'as pas intérêt à quitter Square Grimmaud.  
  
-Je ne peux pas, crétin ! Et puis, c'est toi qui es rancunier. Même pas foutu d'oublier nos querelles de gamins...  
  
-Des querelles de gamins qui ont failli me coûter la vie » répliqua sèchement Severus. Black posa son chiffon imbibé de sang sur la table de la cuisine et le regarda. « Ecoute, Rogue, je suis sincèrement désolé pour ce qui s'est passé, vraiment. J'étais un gamin idiot, comme beaucoup d'autres, et je n'aurais jamais pensé que... que ça irait aussi loin, merde ! Je ne t'aimais pas, mais pas au moins de vouloir te voir crever ! Et puis, tu ne t'ais jamais dit que si j'avais voulu te tuer, je n'aurais jamais pu laisser ça à Remus, il se serait senti coupable toute sa vie !  
  
-Donc, si tu ne voulais pas me tuer, c'est uniquement pour un de tes copains.  
  
-Je n'ai pas dit ça... je veux juste te faire comprendre que même si tu ne conçois pas le fait que je ne voulais pas ta mort, je ne l'aurais malgré tout pas fait, rien que pour Remus. Et je persiste à dire que je ne voulais pas que tu meures. En fait, t'es pas aussi... aussi nul que je croyais. Tu fais plein de trucs pour l'Ordre, et moi je suis coincé ici, à cause d'un foutu rat ! Ca en devient ridicule.  
  
-Je dois repartir pour Poudlard » soupira Severus pour mettre un terme à cette discussion. Black esquissa un sourire. « Un gâteau à la cannelle avant de repartir ? » proposa t-il en sortant une boîte en fer d'un placard. Amusé, Severus en prit un avant de disparaître.  
  
Cette fois-ci, il ne pouvait pas faire mieux. Rien n'indiquer qu'il y avait un dérèglement du temps, et il avait sauvé Sirius, non ?  
  
Dumbledore vint tard le soir. « Sirius est mort » murmura t-il. Severus se figea.

* * *

Voilà pour ce chapitre, j'espère que ce n'est pas trop concis, mais je ne me suis vraiment pas attardée sur les deux premiers jours. Severus trouvera t-il une explication ? Flitwick aura-t-il de nouveau des chaussons aux pommes ? Harry apprendra-t-il à écouter son ô combien intelligent professeur de Potions ? Sirius se décidera-t-il à rester à la maison ? Y aura-t-il encore des gâteaux à la cannelle ? Vous le saurez dans le prochain chapitre ! 


	3. Belle famille

Disclaimer : Franchement, s'ils étaient à moi, est-ce que j'écrirais sur ff.net, avec un pc pourri qui rame à mort ??? J'écrirais sur ff.net avec un super bôôôôô dinateur, faut réfléchir voyons !  
  
Réponses aux reviews :  
  
**Matteic** : voilà, voilà, il est là...  
  
**Lizzie** : contente que ça te fasse rire et que tu apprécies l'histoire ! N'empêche, tu pourrais quand même compatir aux malheurs de ce pôôôôvre Severus... non ?  
  
**Arlein de Lioncourt** : enfin quelqu'un qui voit à quel point il _faut_ compatir ! Non, j'ai jamais vu ce film, mais comme l'idée de base de la fic n'est pas de moi, faut demander à Ivrian... J'espère que ce chapitre répondra à tes espérances !  
  
**Falang** : euh, non, je n'ai pas vu « Un jour sans fin », deuxième fois qu'on m'en parle, je crois que je vais aller le louer, histoire de voir un peu... saute de joie c'est la première fois de ma vie que je suis ds les favoris de quelqu'un, mes potes m'ont crut cinglée quand je me suis mise à crier de joie...  
  
**Kaoro** : ben non, Sirius ne s'est pas suicidé... c'est juste que lui et Harry ont une capacité hallucinante à faire le contraire de ce que dis Severus, à savoir si ils le font exprès... Ca te suffit pas que Sirius meure tout seul qu'en plus tu veux qu'il se suicide ??? Méchante !  
  
**Lisandra** : marchiiiiiiiii ! J'adore ce genre de compliment-l ! J'suis sûre qu'Ivi doit être contente des compliments pour son idée, qui est tout bonnement géniale !  
  
**Spoon** : bah oui, c'est particulièrement simple en fin de compte, et y'a plus d'une méthode pour garder Sirius en vie... La vraie question est : voulait-il vraiment le sauver ? C'était quand même son ennemi, hein...  
  
Et encore merci à tous les gens qui m'ont reviewée, depuis le début, c'est vraiment les reviews qui booste l'imagination !  
  
Et voilà le troisième chapitre ! seulement une journée et demi pour Severus. Severus qui découvre enfin la raison de ce dérèglement du temps, mais qui doit aussi affronter la grande vilaine Tonks, Méchante des Méchantes, qui serait la Voldemortette de son genre, très particulier... vive la belle-famille, non ?

* * *

Severus était exténué. Il avait passé la nuit à travailler, et s'était endormi peu avant minuit, pour se réveiller quelques minutes plus tard, dans son lit, et les livres qu'il avait étudié de retour à la bibliothèque.  
  
Il était reparti les chercher, bien content de ne pas tomber sur Mme Pince, et en avait même trouvé d'autres. Au lever du soleil, et s'était transporté chez Sirius, pour le trouver avachi sur une chaise de la cuisine, hagard. « 'Lut Rogue » marmonna t-il. Le maître de Potions haussa un sourcil. « Tu es réveillé depuis combien de temps ?  
  
-Cinq minutes. Foutu sablier qui s'est cassé, trop près du lit. Fait du bruit. Tonks est pas contente, parce que je l'ai réveillé. Pis Maugrey a crût à une attaque, avant de se rendormir. Mumus m'a engueulé, la pleine lune approche. Tiens, en parlant de pleine lune, t'oublieras pas sa potion, hein ? Parce qu'il est sur les nerfs, et s'il a pas sa potion, il va tous nous bouffer...  
  
-Même pas vrai, grogna « Mumus » en entrant dans la cuisine, les yeux encore bouffis de sommeil. Je ne ferais que te bouffer toi, pour m'avoir réveillé. C'est pas possible d'être aussi maladroit. Alors, Severus, déjà parmi nous ? Un caf ?  
  
-Moi aussi veux un café.  
  
-T'en auras pas. Tonks a dit que c'était ta punition. Mais tu as le droit au thé et au pain d'épices.  
  
-Marrant. J'aime ni le thé, ni le pain d'épices.  
  
-Bien fait.  
  
-Allez, un gâteau à la cannelle, sois sympa Mumus, je lui dirais pas...  
  
-Nan. Je te rappelle que tu m'as aussi réveillé. Tiens, tu vois notre routine matinale, lança t-il à Severus. C'est chouette, hein ? » Severus grogna vaguement en guise de réponse, et accepta avec plaisir le café. Il voulait parler à Dumbledore. « Il n'est pas encore rentré, répondit Remus. Mais je peux lui donner un message, il devrait être de retour cet après- midi.  
  
-Dis-lui simplement de venir me voir tout de suite ». Je ne vais quand même pas lui donner un message disant « Cher Albus, sauriez-vous pourquoi je revis sans cesse le jour de la mort de Black ? » oh, Black, non, ne t'inquiètes pas, ce soir, ce sera seulement la cinquième fois que tu meurs. Il arrive ce caf ?  
  
Remus haussa les épaules. « Je lui dirais. Comment ça se passe, à l'Ecole ?  
  
-Ombrage mène un véritable règne de terreur, avec sa brigade Inquisitoriale. Les élèves l'évitent comme la peste, et les professeurs aussi. Tout le monde espère le retour d'Albus, en fait. Mis à part les fameux membres de la brigade Inquisitoriale, bien sûr...  
  
-Je parie que ce sont tous des Serpentards... » lâcha Sirius. Remus lui envoya un regard noir, et Severus aurait adoré lui dire que non, il y avait des Gryffondors. Mais il avait raison. « Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire que ce sont des Serpentards ? » demanda t-il finalement. Sirius écarquilla les yeux. La voix n'était pas agressive ou moqueuse. C'était juste une question. « Ils recherchent le pouvoir, tout simplement, répondit-il. Ombrage leur offre ce qu'ils veulent.  
  
-Mais des élèves d'autres Maisons ont recherché le pouvoir. Pettigrow, pour prendre un exemple bien connu » rétorqua calmement Severus. Black poussa un soupir. « Il était faible avant d'être avide, je pense, dit lentement Remus. Et sa faiblesse l'a menée à rechercher le pouvoir, pour justement ne plus être faible. Il voulait un protecteur, et il a crût que Voldemort lui offrirait cette protection.  
  
-Et sinon, ce sont bien tous des Serpentards ? » Severus jugea plus prudent de ne pas répondre, et Remus posa devant lui une tasse de café chaud. Tonks descendit lamentablement les escaliers, ratant la dernière marche et manquant de s'étaler de tout son long sur le carrelage. « 'Jour » grogna t- elle. Les trois hommes lui firent un signe de tête. « Oh, Severus... marmonna t-elle. Qu'est-ce tu fous l ?  
  
-Moi aussi, je suis content de te voir.  
  
-Pas ce que je voulais dire. C'est bizarre de te voir prendre ton petit déjeuner entre Remus et Sirius. J'croyais que vous pouviez pas vous supporter. M'enfin, m'en fous, faites ce que vous voulez, vous couchez avec qui vous voulez, ça me regarde pas.  
  
-Tonks ! » s'écrièrent Black et Severus. Remus souriait tranquillement en sirotant son café. Tonks prit à son tour une tasse de café et s'installa à côté d'eux, ses cheveux devenant brusquement violet. « Remus, tu ne sauras jamais faire du bon café. J'aime pas le café anglais. Ah, les cafés français, l'été, en terrasse, avec des amis...  
  
-Jusque là, tu nous avais plutôt parlé des alcools français, fit Remus.  
  
-Rien de mieux que le champagne, concéda la jeune femme. Pourquoi ils ne parlent plus, ces deux-l ?  
  
-Je crois qu'ils sont toujours sous le choc du « vous couchez avec qui vous voulez »  
  
-Chochottes. C'est l'alliance inter-maisons, ricana t-elle.  
  
-Dumbledore serait très content, ajouta Remus, cachant son sourire derrière sa main.  
  
-Oh, oui, il serait fou de joie, il sauterait au plafond... ajouta Tonks.  
  
-Mais vous avez bientôt fini de rejouer notre vie sexuelle ? » s'écria Sirius. Tonks et Remus éclatèrent de rire, et Sirius finit bien vite par se joindre à leur fou rire Severus lui-même esquissa un léger sourire, amusé malgré lui par la tournure qu'avait pris la discussion. « Tu devrais sourire plus souvent, Severus, dit doucement Tonks. Tu es beau quand tu souris. » Severus se bénit d'avoir une aussi bonne maîtrise de ces émotions il était certain que sans, il aurait rougi comme une gamine.  
  
Il termina son café et les quitta pour retourner à Poudlard. Il voulut entrer en tant que surveillant dans la Grande Salle, mais les examinateurs le refusèrent : seuls eux avaient le droit de pénétrer dans la salle d'examen, et personne d'autre. Il ne pourrait donc pas surveiller Potter. A la place, il alla retravailler sur les ouvrages concernant le temps.  
  
Il se demanda un moment comment une plume de corbeau alliée à une langue de basilic pouvait remonter le temps de huit minutes et vingt-trois secondes, et il vit que, d'après ses calculs, Potter était déjà avec Ombrage. Il se sentit stupide de ne pas avoir fait davantage attention l'heure, et alla directement au bureau de la directrice, croisant Malfoy dans les couloirs.  
  
Il refusa de donner du Veritaserum, et ne quitta pas la pièce. Ombrage finit par l'assommer afin d'utiliser un sort interdit sur Harry, et il se réveilla avec une terrible douleur à la tempe, dans l'infirmerie. Le soleil était déjà couché, mais il n'avait aucune idée de l'heure. Il la sut lorsqu'Albus entra, l'air terriblement las et fatigu il préféra fermer les yeux, faisant semblant de dormir, pour ne pas entendre les paroles devenues habituelles de Dumbledore. Toujours les mêmes mots, chaque soir, et qui devenaient à chaque fois plus douloureux. Il n'arrivait pas à sauver Sirius. Il échouait, à chaque fois.  
  
Il se réveilla dans son lit, et se transporta aussitôt chez Sirius. Il fronça les sourcils, étonné de ne pas être dans la cuisine : c'était toujours là qu'il arrivait.  
  
La pièce était plongée dans l'obscurité, et il ne distinguait rien. Il tâtonna, et finit par trouver d'épais rideaux, qu'il tira légèrement pour bénéficier d'un peu de lumière. Le soleil se levait à peine. Il se retourna il était dans la chambre de Sirius. Sirius qui était précisément endormi dans son lit, les cheveux éparpillés sur l'oreiller blanc. Le drap remontait jusqu'au milieu de son torse nu. Il remua dans son sommeil et finit par donner un coup dans un petit objet posé sur la table de nuit, qui tomba avec un bruit de verre cassé.  
  
Le bruit suffit à réveiller Sirius. Il se redressa vivement et regarda autour de lui ses yeux se posèrent sur Severus. « Qu'est-ce tu fous l ? » marmonna t-il. Severus ne répondit pas. Il regardait le « petit sablier ». Un retourneur de temps.  
  
La porte s'ouvrit brusquement, laissant apparaître une Tonks furieuse, aux cheveux d'un vert criard. « Sirius, je veux dormir ! Qu'est-ce que t'as encore fait ? » Elle se tut soudain, avisant les deux hommes, puis un mince sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres. « Oh, je comprend mieux... Je le savais, tiens, qu'il y avait forcément un truc entre vous.  
  
-Tonks ! s'exclama Sirius.  
  
-Faites moins de bruit, quand même. » Elle referma la porte, et l'Animagus envoya un regard noir au maître de Potions. « C'est malin. Maintenant, elle croit qu'on couche ensemble !  
  
-Et alors ? rétorqua Severus. Dis-moi, Black, c'est quoi le petit objet que tu as cass ? » Sirius se pencha. « Un sablier, non ? C'est pas grave. C'était Hermione qui me l'avait donnée.  
  
-C'est un retourneur de temps, crétin ! » aboya Rogue. Il songea qu'au moins, il savait pourquoi la même journée se répétait inlassablement. Cependant, il allait devoir venir encore plus tôt pour empêcher qu'il se brise, tout en réussissant à sauver la vie de Black. Mais devait-il réellement le sauver, de toute façon ? Sirius finit par sortir du lit, et il enfila un pantalon. « Bah, c'est pas grave... Ca ne fait rien, de toute façon, je n'en avais aucune utilité.  
  
-Pourrais-tu arrêter de penser à toi-même ? Et les conséquences que peuvent entraîner sa magie, alors ?  
  
-Je ne vois pas trop ce que ça pourrait faire, répondit calmement Sirius. T'aurais pas vu ma chemise, par hasard ? J'suis encore fatigué moi...  
  
-Je ne sais pas où est ta chemise, Black, si tu rangeais tes affaires tu le saurais.  
  
-On dirait ma mère... T'es mignon comme ça... Oh pis tant pis, je me recouche... » Severus resta bloqué sur « t'es mignon comme ça ». Il sortit précipitamment de la chambre et alla à la cuisine préparer du café bien serré. Remus le rejoignit avec Sirius, qui finalement ne s'était pas recouché, et ils déjeunèrent ensemble. Tonks arriva à son tour, les cheveux bleu vif, et fit un grand sourire torve à Black et Rogue. « La ferme, Tonks » marmonna Sirius en plongeant dans son café. La jeune femme le lui retira, et fit de même à Rogue. « Fallait pas me réveiller ! lança t-elle. Privés de café et de gâteaux. Vous êtes au thé et au pain d'épices. Faites pas cette tête, faut pas me réveiller de bonne heure. T'étais au courant, Lupin ?  
  
-Au courant de quoi ? demanda le loup-garou, intrigué.  
  
-La ferme, Tonks.  
  
-J'ai trouvé Sirius et Severus dans la même chambre. Tu sais, le truc cassé...  
  
-La ferme, Tonks.  
  
-Je ne pensais vraiment pas que...  
  
-La ferme Tonks.  
  
-... ces deux-là pouvaient vivre autre chose qu'une haine sans borne. Mais la frontière entre la haine et l'amour et mince et...  
  
-La ferme, Tonks.  
  
-... en fait, ils sont mignons tous les deux, tu ne trouves pas ? Deux beaux bruns avec presque...  
  
-La ferme, Nymphadora.  
  
-... les mêmes yeux, des lacs sombres et... attends, tu m'as appelée comment, Sirius ? » Ledit Sirius ne répondit même pas, reprenant sa tasse de café et lui envoyant un regard noir. « Pur arabica, tes yeux, mon cher » fit-elle tranquillement, pas impressionnée pour deux sous. « Comme Severus » ajouta t-elle pensivement après un moment.  
  
Elle se baissa de justesse, évitant la tasse de l'Animagus qui alla s'écraser contre le mur. Severus songea qu'il n'appréciait plus vraiment la petite-cousine de Sirius et que la belle-famille, en comptant les Malfoy et les Lestrange n'avait rien de réjouissant. Puis, il se donna une gifle mentale : la famille de Black ne deviendrait jamais sa belle-famille ! Et puis quoi encore ?

* * *

Mais que va-t-il se passer ??? Tonks va-t-elle devenir la belle-petite- cousine ( ouh c'est moche ) de Severus ? Peut-on boire les yeux de Sirius ? Et que fera Severus pour garder le retourneur de temps intact ? 


	4. Un cercle vicieux

Disclaimer : pas à moi ! Mais j'accepte toujours Lupin... Allez, viens, t'es mon garou préféré, promis ! Une jolie cave, un cochon d'Inde pour faire joujou ( pas le droit de le manger par contre, j'y tiens ), un jardin... Allez, viens, Garou !!!!  
  
Bon, euh, j'avoue, j'étais en manque cruel de câlins quand j'ai écrit ce chapitre... Veuillez donc m'excusez pour ce délire total de début de chapitre, j'en suis, euh, désolée, vraiment ( et là, tout le monde fait semblant d'y croire ) mais bon, d'un autre côté, j'ai jamais dit que c'était sérieux, hein... J'adore Tonks, c'est mon modèle ! Faudra que je fasse un ptit one-shot avec Tonks et Remus, tiens... Mais bon, ça devient plus sérieux par la suite, y'a vraiment que le début qui est délirium, hein... Alors, effectivement, je viens de me rendre compte que j'ai, comment dire, oublier ? de dire que cette fic était un slash. Vous savez, slash, relation entre hommes, si possible grands, beaux, forts, charismatiques, un brin ténébreux, merveilleusement musclés... oups, je m'emporte ! Donc, voilà, c'est un slash et si vous aimez pas, bah... y'a un bouton retour ! Mais bon, l'ouverture d'esprit, ça fait pas de mal non plus ! En tout cas, ceux qui aiment, n'attendez pas un lemon, je ne saurais vraiment pas comment l'écrire !  
  
Réponses aux reviews :  
  
**Falang** : merci merci merci merci !!!!!!! suis contente que ça te plaise, et que tu ne sois pas encore partie, effrayée par la tournure que prend cette fic... hum... et vi, un pitit quelque chose entre nos deux hommes... avec des câlins, des bisous, de l'Amûûûûûûr !!!! sourire débile z'aime les histoires d'amûûûûr....  
  
**Lisandra** : merci, ça me fait plaisir que tu apprécies ce que j'écris ! et que tu ne sois pas déçue, surtout !  
  
**Rogua** : hum, fan de Rogue ? L'es choupinet, hein ? Valà la suite, encore chaude, tout juste sortie du four ! Comment ça c'est pas une pizza ?  
  
**Genevieve Black** : on fait un deal : je te sauve ton Sirius, je te protège des tomates, je te laisse tranquille avec lui dans un mignon petit hôtel parisien ( tu te débrouilles avec Severus, à partir du moment où vous êtes dans la chambre, c'est plus mon problème ) et en échange, tu me trouve mon Remus chéri, tu l'enchaînes et tu me le ramènes ! Ca marche ???

**Edwige** : oh, c'est à ça qu'il sert ? C'est fou, ça ! Merci beaucoup, je suis contente que cette fic te plaise ! Voilà la suite !

* * *

Severus but son café en lançant des regards haineux à Tonks. Elle l'avait embrouillé, cette idiote, avec ses histoires de couple. Il n'avait strictement rien à faire avec Black. _Même pas une aventure !_ songea t-il. Il aurait bien aimé une petite aventure, cependant... Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'en avait eu, et ça lui manquait un peu. Comme Black lui manquait à chaque fois que Dumbledore venait lui annoncer sa mort.  
  
Remus souriait légèrement, toujours aussi amusé, et Sirius se taisait en lançant, lui aussi, des regards noirs à Tonks, furieux qu'elle ait pu sous- entendre des choses aussi absurdes. D'ailleurs, il envoyait aussi des regards noirs à Remus, sachant parfaitement que le loup-garou contenait un fou rire qui exploserait sans aucun doute au départ de Severus. Il pensa, peut-être un peu méchamment, que les loups garous n'étaient définitivement pas dignes de confiance. Ca, un ami ? Qui essayait tant bien que mal de ne pas rire à votre désespoir ? Pff...  
  
Severus vida finalement sa tasse et annonça son départ, ne manquant pas de rappeler à Sirius qu'il ne devait en aucun cas quitter Square Grimmaud. « Même pas un petit bisou pour lui dire au revoir ? » demanda gentiment Tonks. S'en fut trop pour Lupin, sans doute, qui s'effondra de rire dans sa tasse de café. Sirius lui donna un coup de pied sous la table et Severus fusilla la jeune femme du regard, celle-ci lui répondant par un sourire radieux. « Allez, t'es bientôt de la famille, choupinou ! » Il jugea bon de partir avant de commettre un meurtre.  
  
A Poudlard, il donna ses cours habituels, n'ayant plus aucune recherche à faire : il connaissait la cause de ce dérèglement du temps. Il en profita pour éviter les catastrophes majeures et pour être plus sadique que jamais pour ses élèves, parvenant à retirer cent vingt-trois points à une classe de Poufsouffle de deuxième année.  
  
Cependant, il parvint à être pire encore pour les Gryffondors de troisième année. La catastrophe de cette classe, sans être aussi catastrophique que Londubat, atteignait malgré tout des sommets. Un certain Missan... Il aurait presque sauté de joie lorsque la cloche sonna, annonçant la fin du cours. Les élèves de Gryffondor partirent aussi vite que possible, évitant de courir, tandis que leurs camarades quittaient le cachot d'un pas plus mesuré, le saluant au passage. Et cent cinquante-sept points en moins pour Gryffondor ! Il se glorifia lui-même, satisfait et, constatant qu'il avait fini ses cours pour la matinée, il alla dans ses appartements. Il profita de son temps libre pour prendre un bain, se délassant dans l'eau brûlante, puis alla déjeuner tranquillement, discutant avec Flitwick. Ou plutôt, écouter le minuscule professeur d'Enchantements en grognant de temps à autre une réponse monosyllabique. Il quitta finalement la table pour retourner dans son bureau et lire un livre, attendant tranquillement le fils Malfoy, qui ne tarda pas à venir le chercher.  
  
Encore une fois, il refusa à Ombrage le Veritaserum et conversa mentalement avec Potter, lui interdisant formellement de quitter Poudlard sous peine de subir une vengeance personnalisée. Il quitta le bureau de l'Inquisitrice sur un _« Croyez-moi, vous le regretterez amèrement, si vous quitter cette Ecole. Vraiment. »_ Il attendit un peu avant d'aller avertir les membres de l'Ordre, et resta avec Black, décidé à le garder en vie coûte que coûte. Après un moment passé dans le salon, à se regarder dans le blanc des yeux, Severus songea que c'était assez idiot, puisqu'en fin de compte, le retourneur de temps étant brisé pour la journée, il revivrait encore la même journée le lendemain. _Juste pour me dire que je suis capable de le garder vivant_, se dit-il. La pendule égrenait les secondes avec un tic-tac énervant. Rien d'autre ne venait troubler le silence dans la pièce. « Black, et si tu allais préparer du caf ? » demanda finalement Severus, commençant sérieusement à être agacé par le regard fixe de son vieil ennemi. « Tu me prend pour un Elfe de Maison ? répliqua l'Animagus.  
  
-Juste pour le... Maître de maison » rétorqua calmement Severus, un brin ironique. En grommelant, Black partit à la cuisine. Severus alla regarder de plus près la petite bibliothèque, convaincu qu'elle lui faisait de l'œil. Et, au bout d'un moment, il s'aperçu qu'il n'entendait aucun bruit, ce qui n'était pas normal. Courant dans la cuisine, il jura en s'apercevant de l'absence de Black. Qui avait clairement profité de la demande de café pour aller sauver son cher filleul.  
  
Dumbledore apparut alors, un rien décoiffé. « Severus, quelle surprise... » murmura le vieil homme, qui semblait tout sauf surpris. Il détailla le professeur de potions, se grattant la barbe. « Suis-je en droit de vous demander ce que vous faites ici alors que vous devriez être à Poudlard ?  
  
-Potter a décidé d'aller sauver son cher parrain au Département des mystères.  
  
-Qu'est-ce que Sirius fait au Département des mystères ? s'étonna le directeur.  
  
-Il va sauver son cher filleul.  
  
-Mais je croyais que c'était Harry qui allait le sauver.  
  
-Vision de Voldemort.  
  
-Ah. Je devrais y aller... je dois y aller. » Il disparut aussitôt, et Severus soupira. Black allait encore mourir.  
  
Il retourna à Poudlard et le soir, Dumbledore vint le voir. « Sirius est mort » murmura t-il.  
  
Severus sauta du lit et se transporta aussitôt au QG de l'Ordre, dans la chambre de Sirius. A pas de loup, pour ne pas le réveiller, il s'approcha de la table de nuit, s'arrêtant parfois en retenant son souffle lorsque Black bougeait un peu trop il avait décidément un sommeil des plus agités. Il se permit un léger sourire en arrivant à la table de nuit. Tout était fini : le temps allait s'écouler normalement, à nouveau, il ne revivrait plus sans cesse la même journée, tout reprendrait... Il arriverait peut-être même à sauver Sirius, en bonus. Il n'avait qu'à tendre la main pour y parvenir.  
  
Ce fut le moment que choisi Sirius pour se retourner, donnant dans le même mouvement un bon coup de poing dans le retourneur de temps qui alla s'écraser aux pieds de Severus. Le Maître de Potions eut plus envie que jamais de pleurer, alors que Black se réveillait en sursaut. « Rogue ! s'écria t-il. Qu'est-ce que tu fous l ? Dans _ma_ chambre ? » Severus ne prit même pas la peine de répondre, regardant les morceaux de verre brisé et le sable doré avec abattement. « Tu l'as cassé... murmura t-il au bout de longues minutes.  
  
-Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai cass ? Le sablier ? Ce n'est pas grave ! Rogue ? Ca va ? » Il se leva à moitié, le drap autour des hanches, et obligea son vieil ennemi à tourner la tête vers lui. « Hé, Rogue ? Ce n'est qu'un sablier ! Pourquoi ça te met dans cet état ? Ce n'est pas grave. » Il avait totalement occulté le fait que Severus n'avait rien à faire dans sa chambre de si bonne heure. Il prit le menton du professeur entre deux doigts lorsque celui-ci voulut tourner la tête. « Rogue, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » Severus s'étonna de cette soudaine inquiétude. Aimait-il tant qu'il l'insulte, pour s'inquiéter lorsqu'il ne le faisait pas ?  
  
Ce fut le moment où Tonks entra, furieuse. « Sirius, je... » commença t- elle en hurlant, avant de se figer, bouche bée. Ses cheveux, jusque là verts, devinrent roses alors qu'un sourire attendri se dessinait sur ses lèvres. « Oh, vous êtes mignons... » souffla t-elle. Les deux hommes haussèrent les sourcils. « Tonks, ce n'est vraiment pas ce que ton esprit pervers a pu imaginer, soupira Sirius. Va te recoucher, je suis désolé de t'avoir réveillée. » La jeune femme acquiesça et sortit de la chambre, refermant silencieusement la porte derrière elle. « T'y tenais tant que ça, à ce sablier ? » demanda Sirius.  
  
Severus se détourna et quitta finalement la chambre, Sirius sur les talons dès que celui-ci eut enfilé un pantalon. Ils préparèrent l'habituel café du matin sans échanger un mot Remus et Tonks les rejoignirent.  
  
Le sourire de la jeune femme s'effaça bien vite en voyant que les deux hommes étaient retournés aux regards noirs et aux remarques acides. « Black, pourrais-tu me passer le pain, ou cet acte est trop difficile pour ton cerveau atrophi ?  
  
-T'as deux bras, t'as deux jambes ? Alors tu te lèves et tu vas le chercher, je suis pas ta bonne.  
  
-Tu parles d'un hôte...  
  
-Si tu veux, je te colle un tablier et je t'emploie comme soubrette. Je serais un bon hôte avec une soubrette ?  
  
-Etouffe-toi avec ton café. » Remus soupira légèrement avant de vider sa tasse pour partir rapidement dans le salon, suivi par Tonks qui marmonna quelque chose comme « tout à l'heure ils se faisaient des câlins et maintenant ils s'insultent... et après, on dit que les filles sont compliquées ? »  
  
Ils finirent leur petit déjeuner en silence et, une fois les tasses vides, leurs regards s'accrochèrent. « Bon, je peux savoir ce que tu faisais dans ma chambre, maintenant ? demanda sèchement Black.  
  
-Tu as cassé un retourneur de temps. J'essayais de le garder intact.  
  
-Et pourquoi donc ? T'as peur que la même journée se répète, peut-être ? » Severus eut un léger rire, et Sirius écarquilla les yeux. Il avait déjà vu Rogue sourire, généralement d'un sourire mauvais, mais jamais il ne l'avait entendu rire. « Non, bien sûr que non, fit lentement le professeur. C'est absurde.   
  
-Ouais, sinon, ça se trouve, ça serait pas la première fois que tu te retrouverais dans ma chambre le matin... ou que nous aurions cette discussion... Et puis, on s'en rappellerait, quand même. On le sentirait, on aurait une impression de déjà-vu, je sais pas...  
  
-Oui, évidemment. » Il n'avait pas tellement envie d'aller plus loin dans le sujet.  
  
Il partit après avoir salué Remus et Tonks, et passa sa matinée habituelle. Puis, Malfoy vint le chercher. Il refusa encore le Veritaserum à Ombrage. _La prochaine fois, je lui en donne, elle m'énerve..._ Par la pensée, il interdit encore à Potter de quitter Poudlard, sachant pourtant qu'il irait, quoi qu'il fasse, au Département des mystères.  
  
Il partit aussitôt au QG de l'Ordre, et les membres partirent au Ministère sans attendre. Cependant, il resta encore avec Black, décidé à le surveiller et à ne pas le laisser y aller. Lorsque Sirius proposa d'aller faire du thé, il refusa. « Tu restes sous mes yeux. Hors de question que tu y ailles.  
  
-Severus, bordel ! aboya Black. C'est mon filleul ! Je dois y aller ! » Severus ne répondit pas. Il l'avait appelé par son prénom, c'était en soit un événement. Il sortit finalement sa baguette. « Si tu bouges, je te ligote. Compris ? Tu ne quittes pas cet endroit. »  
  
Dumbledore ne tarda pas à arriver. Surveillant Sirius du coin de l'œil, il lui expliqua la situation. Albus jetait de temps à autre de petits coups d'œil à Sirius, renfrogné dans son fauteuil. Il finit par hocher la tête, prit une profonde inspiration, et partit en transplanant.  
  
Severus se tourna vers Black. Celui-ci se leva brusquement et se jeta sur lui, le faisant tomber il encercla la gorge du Maître de potions de ses mains et serra, assis à califourchon sur ses hanches pour l'empêcher de bouger. Rogue avait laissé tombé sa baguette essayant de desserrer les mains de Sirius autour de sa gorge d'une main, il tâtonna à la recherche du précieux ustensile, et le serra fortement lorsque ses doigts le rencontrèrent. « Petrificus totalus ! » haleta t-il le sort rata sa cible pour atteindre la pendule. « Black... lâches-moi... lâche ! » D'un coup de rein, il renversa les positions et donna un coup de poing à l'Animagus. « C'est comme mon fils, espèce de bâtard ! hurla Black en essayant de lui donner des coups de genoux. Je ne veux pas le perdre !  
  
-Moi non plus, salopard ! T'as essayé de me tuer, vermine ! » Sirius se relâcha soudain et laissa sa tête retomber sur le tapis. Severus poussa un soupir. « C'est bon ? Tu as fini ta crise ?  
  
-Je le considère comme mon fils, souffla t-il. J'ai déjà perdu James et Lily. Je ne veux pas le perdre. Je l'aime.  
  
-Je sais. Tu ne vas pas le perdre. Ca serait un comble que le célèbre Harry Potter meure... Quand tout ça sera fini, quand nous aurons gagné – parce que nous gagnerons, cela va de soit –, Harry viendra vivre chez toi, et tu pourras être le père dont il a besoin. J'espère que d'ici-là, tu auras refait la déco, parce que ta baraque est franchement moche. » Sirius parut se détendre, et il eut un léger rire. « Ouais, refaire la déco... je me disais que quand tout sera fini, je vendrai plutôt cette baraque macabre, et j'achèterais une jolie petite maison... Avec un jardin, et des arbres... une jolie petite maison chaleureuse...  
  
-Et tu te trouveras une gentille petite épouse qui te fera des gâteaux » ironisa Rogue. Sirius éclata de rire, et Severus s'aperçut qu'il était toujours assis sur ses hanches cependant, craignant une nouvelle crise de violence, il décida de ne pas bouger. Peut-être aussi parce que, pour la première fois depuis longtemps, il se sentait bien ainsi. Presque en sécurité.  
  
« Une épouse ? haleta Sirius entre deux éclats de rire. Tu déconnes ? T'as été mon meilleur ennemi pendant je sais pas combien d'années, et tu sais même pas que je suis homo ? T'es trop fort, Rogue ! » Ledit Rogue resta muet de surprise. Il avait vu Sirius Black courir les filles durant toute sa scolarité à Poudlard ! « Tu es... gay ?  
  
-Bah ouais, tiens ! T'étais pas au courant, c'est trop drôle ! Si tu voyais ta tête, mon pauvre... D'ailleurs, j'ai eu un petit béguin pour toi, en quatrième année... t'étais mignon, toujours le nez dans tes bouquins... Et en cinquième année, Lily qui passait son temps à te défendre, et toi qui t'en foutais complètement et qui l'insultait en prime ! Ca mettait James dans une rage noire, parce qu'il était déjà amoureux d'elle ! » Severus ne répondit pas. Sa cinquième année... A la sixième, il avait fait la pire erreur de sa vie. Sirius remarqua son trouble. « Tu sais, Rogue, on a été de véritables salauds avec toi. Je comprends que tu te sois joint à la cause de... de Voldemort. T'es un type bien, Rogue. Même si t'es un chieur, que t'es sarcastique et cynique, salaud avec mon filleul, t'es quand même un type bien. T'es mon ennemi préféré. J'te jure que c'est vrai. » Severus eut un léger sourire. « Je suis un type bien, moi ? C'est pour ça que tu passais ton temps à m'humilier avec tes copains ?  
  
-Ca, c'étaient des conneries de jeunesse. Et tu nous en as fait des belles, aussi. Tu ne t'ai jamais retrouvé avec des cheveux roses en épis sur la tête. Tout seul, tu faisais des trucs aussi bien que nous, alors qu'on était quatre.  
  
-Peut-être parce que même à quatre, vous n'aviez qu'un seul cerveau entier » commenta le professeur. Sirius sourit. « Merci » murmura t-il au bout de longues minutes. « Etrangement, ça m'a fait du bien de parler avec toi. Hum, Rogue, c'est pas que t'es lourd, mais si tu restes comme ça, mon béguin d'adolescent attardé risque de se réveiller. » Ecarquillant les yeux, il constata qu'il n'avait pas bougé d'un centimètre, et il se releva précipitamment. « En fait, je suis sûr que tu es bien foutu, sous toutes ces robes » lança Sirius, le détaillant d'un regard mi-amusé, mi-sérieux. Severus frémit mais ne dit rien. Black s'approcha de lui. « Dis-moi, _Severus_, tu préfères les hommes ou les femmes ?  
  
-Je ne crois pas que ce soit le moment d'aborder le sujet.  
  
-Et pourquoi pas ? On est planté ici, tu refuses que je sorte donc tu dois rester avec moi. Autant discuter. Alors ?  
  
-Ca ne te regarde pas.  
  
-Fais pas la prude, Rogue. Je t'ai bien dit que j'étais gay.  
  
-Tu ne serais pas sorti avec Lupin, par hasard ?  
  
-Juste un flirt, en septième année. Rien de bien sérieux. Ca aurait été trop bizarre de coucher avec une personne qu'on considère comme son frère. Et n'essaye pas de changer de sujet, vil Serpentard ! » Severus manqua de s'étouffer à l'insulte pitoyable, et Sirius lui fit un large sourire. « Allez, je le répéterais pas, promis ! Hétéro ou homo, le petit Severus ?  
  
-Fous-moi la paix, Black » soupira t-il. Sirius plissa légèrement les yeux, et Severus songea qu'il avait le même regard que lorsqu'il préparait un mauvais coup. « je finirais bien par le savoir » déclara finalement l'Animagus. Et si on faisait des gâteaux ? Tu joues ma petite épouse ?  
  
-Black ! »  
  
Sirius regarda avec dépit la cuisine blanche. Elle était censée être sombre et austère, à l'origine. « Tu sais, Rogue, c'est très déloyal d'utiliser la magie face à quelqu'un qui n'a pas de baguette. En plus, tu as mis de la farine partout.  
  
-Tu n'avais qu'à pas me casser un œuf sur la tête » rétorqua le Maître de potions. Ils se regardèrent, et Sirius éclata de rire. Il s'approcha de son vieil ennemi et lui frotta la joue. « Tu avais de la farine » expliqua t-il en voyant le regard surpris du professeur. Celui-ci, d'un coup de baguette, remit en ordre la cuisine et partit vers l'escalier Black le suivit tranquillement. Lorsqu'il entra dans la salle de bain, Sirius entra aussi. « Tu t'attends peut-être à ce que je te donne ton bain ? railla l'ex- mangemort.  
  
-Ca ne me dérangerais pas » répliqua Sirius. Il prit la baguette de Severus et nettoya leurs vêtements cependant, il fit tout de même chauffer l'eau dans la baignoire, sans toutefois la boucher. « Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » demanda Rogue. L'autre haussa les épaules. « je vais t'apprendre à te laver les cheveux. Me suis toujours dit que tu serais mieux si tu avais les cheveux propres. On va voir si j'avais raison. » Et sans attendre, il attrapa Rogue, lui mettant la tête sous l'eau. Il entreprit ensuite de shampooiner soigneusement les longs cheveux noir corbeau, massant en même temps le crâne une mousse légère et parfumée se forma et Sirius observa Rogue avec satisfaction. « T'es mignon comme ça ! » Sans prendre la peine de répondre, Severus se rinça la tête et frotta énergiquement ses cheveux avec une serviette Sirius, qui avait toujours sa baguette, utilisa un sortilège pour les sécher et eut un sifflement admiratif. « Y' a pas à dire, t'es mieux comme ça. Faudra qu'on aille à la plage, histoire de te faire bronzer.  
  
-N'y penses même pas, Black.  
  
-Allez, c'est bien le soleil. C'est bon pour le moral.  
  
-Oui, merveilleusement bon pour le moral, ironisa le professeur, quand tu attrapes un cancer de la peau !  
  
-Quelle importance ? La magie guérit tout ! » Ils redescendirent dans le salon en se chamaillant gentiment, sans utiliser réellement d'insultes ou de remarques blessantes, juste quelques piques. Un peu comme de veux amis.  
  
Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans le salon, Dumbledore se retourna, le visage grave. Lupin, Maugrey et Shackelbolt quittèrent la pièce, la tête basse. Severus remarqua que le loup-garou avait une vilaine blessure à l'épaule droite, le tissu de sa chemise étant déchirée. Shackelbolt, lui, avait l'arcade ouverte.  
  
« Sirius, dit doucement Albus, asseyez-vous...  
  
-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est pass ? » s'inquièta l'Animagus. D'un signe, Dumbledore lui montra un fauteuil. Sirius s'y assit, ses mains tremblant légèrement, et lançant des regards inquiets au vieil homme. « Comme vous le savez, Sirius, Harry a reçu une vision de Voldemort dans laquelle il vous torturait. Harry a décidé de partir au Département des mystères afin de vous sauver...  
  
-Je sais tout ça ! s'écria Sirius. Qu'est-ce qui s'est pass ?  
  
-Harry est tombé dans un piège... Il est mort » souffla Dumbledore

* * *

On ne tape pas l'auteur ! Bon, sinon, un chapitre un petit peu plus long que d'habitude, et un minuscule début du pitit truc entre Sirius et Severus. J'aimerais bien que Sirius me lave les cheveux... hum... enfin, voilà, je dirais qu'il reste encore, deux, voire trois chapitres avant la fin...


	5. Et si je le mettais dans un placard ?

Disclaimer : ( se dépêche d'aller mettre un drap sur un Lupin enchaîné et bâillonné ) Absolument pas à moi. Mais alors, pas du tout.  
  
Bon, la mort d'Harry, en fin de compte, n'est pas grave. Puisque le retourneur de temps a encore été brisé, il sera encore vivant ! Ca serait quand même dommage de perdre le personnage principal du bouquin et l'espoir du peuple sorcier britannique, non ? Sinon, je suis désolééééééééée pour le retard, mais je suis en stage et j'ai des horaires de... euh, des horaires pas pratiques du tout, et j'avais plein de choses à faire ce week-end ! A ajouter une sévère panne d'inspiration, puisque j'avais plutôt le dernier chapitre en tête que celui- ci, qui est d'ailleurs l'avant dernier...

Réponses aux reviews :  
  
**Falang :** exactement, faut pas rire, pov Harry, il est mort ! nan, bon, on s'en fout en fait... comment Sev pourrait calmer Sirius ? Ton fils vient de se faire tuer, parce qu'un type a refuser que tu ailles l'aider. Est-ce possible de te calmer ? Je pense que dans une situation pareille, la douleur est tout simplement trop forte pr être calmée. Il n'y a que le temps qui puisse faire quelque chose contre ça... et justement, le temps, y'en a plein !  
  
**Edwige** : ça doit être la magie Harry Potter ! Bien sûr, la journée va repasser : le retourneur de temps reste, pour l'instant, brisé, Severus va donc revivre encore au moins une fois cette journée...  
  
**Zeynel** : ta ta tata ta tata ta tata... ( c'est censée être une marche funèbre, hein, pas le début de la musique de Dark Vador ) et oui, c'est pas définitif, mais quand même, ça fait un choc. Comment Sev va faire ? Bah... Sais pas, suis pas dans sa tête !!!  
  
**Ivrian** : merciiiiiiiiii ! Moi, suis heureuse de l'avoir relev !  
  
**Arlein de Lioncourt** : merci, ça fait trop plaisir ! Moi, sadique et démoniaque ? jamais de la vie ! lol valà la suite !

* * *

Sirius resta sous le choc durant de longues minutes, muet, les yeux dans le vague. Albus avait baissé la tête, fixant le sol, ne sachant que dire pour le consoler. La perte d'Harry était tout simplement atroce, pour tous. Plus encore que l'adolescent aimé par ses proches, c'était l'espoir qui disparaissait. L'espoir d'un monde meilleur, sans mage noir faisant subir les pires atrocités. Le Survivant, l'Elu. Dumbledore poussa un profond soupir : la prophétie s'était réalisée, sans même que Voldemort, lorsqu'il avait lancé le sortilège sur le garçon, le sache.  
  
Sirius était anéanti. Il avait essuyé la mort de son meilleur ami et de Lily, la trahison de Peter, douze années à Azkaban. Il avait, malgré tout cela, réussi à se reconstruire un petit univers, avec Remus, Albus, et le centre de cet univers était Harry. Il avait passé une année à se cacher pour retrouver Peter et assumer enfin son rôle de parrain, peut-être même jouer le rôle de père qu'Harry n'avait pas eu. Et Harry n'était plus là.  
  
Severus secoua la tête. Alors, c'était ça ? S'il sauvait Sirius, Harry mourait. S'il sauvait Harry, c'était Sirius qui périssait. Il n'y avait rien à faire quoi qu'il fasse, un allait mourir. Il était totalement impuissant. Il songea avec amertume que demain, il allait devoir garder le retourneur de temps intact, et subir une nouvelle mort. Mais Harry ne mourrait pas. Il était trop important pour la communauté magique, il était le symbole même de l'espoir. S'il disparaissait, le monde replongerait dans les ténèbres, comme quinze ans auparavant. Il fallait faire des sacrifices pour l'avenir. Celui-ci était de taille. Après avoir haït Black plus de la moitié de sa vie, il découvrait un homme différent, bien loin de l'adolescent prétentieux et haïssable qu'il avait connu. Il s'était senti si bien, durant cet après-midi passée avec lui... Rajeuni, avec de nouvelles forces. Un nouvel espoir. Lui aussi, il avait eu un béguin pour l'adolescent perturbateur, lors de sa sixième année. Il ne voulait plus le voir mourir... Et pourtant, il n'avait pas le choix. Il se prit à détester ce monde.  
  
Sirius se jeta soudain sur lui, et lui envoya son poing dans la mâchoire le maître de potions n'esquissa même pas un mouvement pour se défendre. Sans un mot, il essuya les coups de l'Animagus, jusqu'à ce que celui-ci s'effondre sur le sol, essayant vainement de retenir ses larmes. Alors, il s'agenouilla à côté de lui et passa un bras autour de ses épaules. L'homme laissa sa tête tomber sur sa poitrine et pleura longtemps, s'agrippant à Severus comme à une bouée de sauvetage, vidé de ses dernières forces.  
  
Remus les rejoignit et tapota l'épaule de Severus pour lui faire savoir sa présence à contrecoeur, le professeur céda sa place au loup-garou. Lupin aida son ami à se remettre debout et ils montèrent à l'étage Dumbledore se laissa tomber dans un fauteuil. Même lorsqu'il venait annoncer à l'ancien mangemort la mort de Sirius, il n'avait jamais eu l'air plus las et fatigué. Il semblait porter le monde sur ses épaules. Severus prit pleinement conscience du fardeau que portait le vieil homme. Il préféra partir. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que cette mort était de sa faute, et il était, pour une fois, soulagé que le retourneur de temps fut brisé.  
  
Severus se laissa tomber dans son lit, exténué sans savoir pourquoi. Fixant le plafond, il repensa encore à l'après-midi. Sacrifier Sirius pour Potter, après ce moment passé avec lui ? Son opinion de Sirius Black avait définitivement changée. Il commençait à... tenir à lui ?  
  
Severus décida de rester au lit : le retourneur de temps attendrait. Il avait passé la nuit à réfléchir à la manière dont il pourrait sauver le parrain et le filleul. Harry représentait l'espoir, une barrière entre le monde magique et Voldemort. Il était le Bien personnifié, du moins pour les sorciers de la communauté magique. Severus savait que le garçon n'était qu'un adolescent comme les autres, avec peut-être un don pour se fourrer dans les ennuis et en sortir. Il le savait malin, rusé, intelligent – ça lui coûtait tout de même de se l'avouer à lui-même, il ne risquait pas de le dire à quelqu'un d'autre – mais peut-être trop naïf. Mais sinon, la bête Potter était un gamin tout ce qu'il y a de plus normal : il regardait les jolies filles, il adorait de Quidditch – et il avait un talent certain pour ce sport, ça non plus il ne l'aurait pas dit de vive voix – il avait des amis...  
  
Sirius, lui, c'était autre chose. Il avait passé plus de la moitié de sa vie à le haïr, mais cet après-midi lui avait donné une nouvelle vision. L'homme était sympathique, drôle, un rien canaille. Il avait connu une vie difficile, et ses amis l'avaient quitté les uns après les autres. Sa famille l'avait renié – si on pouvait appeler ça une famille – et essayait de le tuer, en plus. Il avait passé douze années à Azkaban avec comme unique espoir la vengeance de James et Lily Potter, et l'éducation du jeune Harry. Peter lui avait échappé, Remus le soutenait, mais après la prison, il se retrouvait coincé dans la maison de sa famille honnie. En somme, une vie pourrie jusqu'au bout, mais qui lui avait donné sa force de caractère.  
  
_Et si je la jouais à pile ou face ?_  
  
Il avait annulé ses cours de la matinée, mais alla tout de même déjeuner à midi. Assis à sa place, une pleine assiette de viande et pommes de terre en face de lui, il balaya la salle du regard, s'attardant sur Granger. La jeune fille était très intelligente et très instruite, rivalisant même avec certains professeurs. _Ce n'est pas difficile d'être plus intelligent que Sybille, quand même..._ Weasley était avant tout un suiveur : il n'avait pas la ruse de Potter ou l'intelligence de Granger cependant, il savait faire preuve d'audace et d'inventivité, ce qui lui permettait de ne pas être en reste. En outre, comme l'avait fait remarqué Albus quelques années plus tôt, il était très doué aux échecs, ce qui démontrait une certaine logique. Et en prime, il était l'exemple parfait du parfait Gryffondor : courageux, hardi et fort. _Pas téméraire pour deux sous, crétin et trop gentil pour être honnête. Et niaiseux, en prime. Un vrai Gryffondor.  
_  
Son regard se tourna vers Draco Malfoy. Peu de temps auparavant, il avait eu de grands espoirs en lui. Il avait pensé que le jeune homme ne suivrait en aucun cas les traces de son père : Draco était trop intelligent et trop fier pour se laisser commander par qui que ce soit. Mais qu'il se soit allié à Ombrage... Il ne comprenait pas comment il avait pu faire une chose aussi stupide. Taquiner Potter était une chose, obéir à Ombrage en était une autre il valait mieux que ça. Il méritait mieux que ça. Il n'avait vraiment pas envie de voir le jeune homme devenir un mangemort fidèle, il voulait le voir rejoindre le bon côté. Il avait même crût que Draco deviendrait espion : il en avait les capacités. Mais peut-être tout n'était- il pas perdu... _L'espoir fait vivre, hein Severus...  
_  
Il pensa encore longuement à la situation après le déjeuner, la retournant dans tous les sens sans pourtant trouver un moyen de sauver les deux. Il n'avait vraiment, mais alors vraiment pas envie de sacrifier Sirius. Il était bien, Sirius. Drôle. Intelligent. Gentil. Séduisant... _très bien foutu, charismatique, charmeur, et ces lèvres, par Merlin ! Mais à quoi je pense, l ?  
_  
Il se remémora la veille, qui finalement n'était pas vraiment la veille, et repensa au shampooing que Sirius lui avait fait. C'avait été très agréable. Il alla prendre une douche.  
  
Malfoy vint le chercher un court instant, il songea qu'il pouvait enfermer Potter dans un placard et allait bécoter Sirius. _Ce n'est pas une bonne idée. Sauf la deuxième partie. Et si j'allais bécoter Sirius tout de suite ?  
_  
Il refusa – encore et toujours – le Veritaserum à Ombrage, et ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'elle était vraiment très laide. La chirurgie magique, c'était fait pour les chiens, peut-être ? Saleté de crapaud ! Mis à l'épreuve, bon, ce n'était pas grave, Dumbledore allait revenir de toute façon. Puis, tranquillement, il alla avertir les membres de l'Ordre du Phoenix et resta avec Sirius. La même scène que la veille se répéta Sirius voulut faire du thé, il refusa. « Si tu vas faire du thé, je suis sûr que tu vas trouver un moyen pour y aller. Alors tu restes là, Black. » Il avait adopté un ton calme, mais ferme. Même pas méchant.  
  
« Severus, bordel ! C'est mon filleul ! Je dois y aller !  
  
-Si tu bouges, je te ligotes » déclara t-il en sortant sa baguette.  
  
Lorsque Dumbledore arriva, il trouva un Severus Rogue plongé dans un livre et un Sirius Black assis dans un fauteuil en face de lui qui lui lançait des regards meurtriers. Le Maître de Potions se leva pour saluer son directeur, surveillant Sirius du coin de l'œil. Il lui expliqua rapidement la situation, et le vieil homme partit en transplanant Sirius profita de son inattention pour se jeter sur lui et essayer de l'étrangler, assis à califourchon sur ses hanches. « Je veux y aller ! Je veux revoir Harry ! Je ne veux pas le perdre ! » D'un coup de rein, Severus renversa les positions, et Sirius relâcha imperceptiblement sa prise. « Espèce de salopard, t'as essayé de me tuer ! aboya Rogue. Moi non plus, je ne veux pas que ton crétin de filleul meure ! Ce n'est pas parce que je ne l'aime pas que je veux le voir mourir, vermine ! » Sirius relâcha complètement sa gorge et sa tête tomba sur le tapis. « C'est bon, tu as fini, tes envies meurtrières sont passées ?  
  
-Je ne veux pas le perdre... Il est comme mon fils... Je l'aime, tu sais, Severus. Il est la dernière chose qui me reste, avec Remus... Je l'aime, je veux pas le perdre...  
  
-Tu ne vas pas le perdre.  
  
-Qu'est-ce que je ferais sans lui, hein ? Severus, dis-moi que je vais pas le perdre !  
  
-Tu ne vas pas le perdre. Il ne va pas mourir. Il a la tête dure, ton gamin. Tu seras un bon père, pour lui. Tu l'aideras, quand il aura des problèmes. Il vivra avec toi. Tu l'aideras à draguer les filles. Vous vous installerez ensemble dans une petite maison bien sympathique, loin de cette baraque macabre.  
  
-Oui...  
  
-Tu te trouveras une gentille petite femme, que Harry aimera comme une mère... Remus viendra souvent vous voir, comme un oncle un peu gâteau, qui lui enseignera plein de choses... Peut-être auras-tu des enfants, que Harry considérera comme ses frères et sœurs...  
  
-Je n'aurais jamais d'enfants autre que Harry ! s'exclama Sirius en souriant. Toi, mon meilleur ennemi, tu ne sais pas que je suis gay ?  
  
-Tu es gay ?  
  
-Ouais ! » Sirius s'esclaffait à présent. « J'avais même le béguin pour toi, en quatrième année !  
  
-Moi, c'était en sixième année... » fit Severus, faussement pensif. Sirius écarquilla les yeux. « Toi, tu es... tu es gay ?  
  
-Toi, mon meilleur ennemi, tu ne sais pas que je suis gay ? » Sirius esquissa un sourire. « Alors comme ça, tu avais le béguin pour moi en sixième année ? Tu sais, c'est une position assez... compromettante, Severus.  
  
-Elle te dérange, Black ? » susurra le Maître de Potions avec un vague sourire. Sirius fit la moue. « Si quelqu'un entre...  
  
-Il n'y a personne ici.  
  
-J'y crois pas. Le vil Serpentard me fait des avances, ou je rêve ?  
  
-Tu ne rêves pas, Sirius. » Il se pencha et frôla à peine les lèvres de son ancien ennemi des siennes il sentit les bras de Sirius entourer son cou pour le rapprocher de lui et il s'allongea sur son corps, veillant tout de même à ne pas l'écraser. _Je vois d'ici les titres des journaux... « L'évadé d'Azkaban tué par le Maître de Potions de Poudlard alors qu'il allait en faire son amant ! » Skeeter serait folle de joie._ Mauvaise idée de penser à Rita Skeeter alors que les lèvres de Sirius descendaient dans son cou, mordillant sa peau pâle. « Tu as besoin de soleil, Sev' » souffla Sirius à son oreille. Ledit Sev' ne prit pas la peine de répondre, préférant embrasser l'homme avec sensualité mais aussi douceur et... amour ? Ses doigts s'aventurèrent vers les boutons de la chemise de Sirius, tandis que celui-ci glissaient ses mains vers la fermeture de son pantalon. « La chambre est mieux, tu ne crois pas ? » souffla Sirius. ( Et nan, vous aurez pas le lemon ! Si ça tente quelqu'un de le faire, y'a pas de problèmes, mais moi, je vais pas encore m'y risquer ! ) « La guerre fait de drôles rapprochements, tu crois pas ? » demanda Sirius dans un souffle, caressant du bout des doigts la hanche nue de son amant. Severus acquiesça et l'embrassa doucement il avait toujours été un amant tendre et attentionné, même si son caractère ne le laissait pas deviner. Il jeta un coup d'œil au réveil, sur la table de nuit. Dumbledore n'allait pas tarder à arriver pour leur apprendre la mort d'Harry...  
  
« Je crois que je suis tombé amoureux de toi » murmura t-il à son amant, avant de l'embrasser à nouveau. Sirius était bien trop surpris pour dire quoi que ce soit pourtant, il le repoussa gentiment après quelques secondes. « Qu'est-ce que... qu'est-ce que tu as dit ? » Severus eut un léger sourire, et il déposa un léger baiser sur son épaule. « Je t'aime, Sirius. » L'Animagus écarquilla les yeux, avant de se redresser dans le lit, dévisageant son amant, toujours allongé, le drap jusqu'à la taille. « Tu m'aimes ? » s'écria t-il. Il ne semblait plus tellement surpris. Il semblait plutôt... horrifi ? _Bon, juste une histoire de cul... Je savais qu'il fallait pas faire confiance aux Gryffondors._.. Rien d'autre qu'une histoire de cul... « Non, pas possible, tu ne m'aimes pas. » Rageur, Severus sortit du lit et attrapa ses vêtements qui traînaient dans la chambre. Il avait étrangement mal. « Qu'est-ce que tu fais, Sev' ?  
  
-Je m'en vais. Si ça n'était qu'une histoire de sexe... » lâcha t-il froidement en enfilant son pantalon. Le fait qu'il soit à moitié nu n'enlevait rien à ses regards noirs et à sa voix glaciale. Il partit à la recherche de sa chemise, avant de se souvenir qu'elle devait être dans l'escalier. « Sev', attends...  
  
-Tu as eu ce que tu voulais, fous-moi la paix, maintenant. » Il ouvrit la porte et quitta la chambre, cherchant toujours sa chemise. Il était certain qu'elle était dans l'escalier, mais il ne se souvenait plus si elle était dans celui menant au premier ou celui menant au deuxième. Et où était sa baguette ? Peut-être dans le salon...  
  
Il s'engagea dans l'escalier mais une paire de bras musclés s'enroula autour de son torse toujours nu, tandis qu'un corps chaud – et complètement nu – se collait contre le sien. « Excuse-moi, Severus... je ne voulais pas te blesser... Je suis désolé... Mais regarde, tous les gens que j'aime souffrent... Je veux pas que tu souffres... » Il embrassa la nuque, ses cheveux effleurant l'épaule de Severus. « Si tu m'aimes, tu souffrira...  
  
-C'est à moi d'en décider, non ? » son ton s'était radouci, et Sirius le serra plus fort. « Oui... C'est à toi de le décider... Tu sais quoi, Sev' ?  
  
-Quoi ?  
  
-J'crois que moi aussi, j'suis tombé amoureux de toi. » C'était drôlement bien. Bizarrement bien. Presque douloureusement bien. Mais vraiment, vraiment bien.  
  
Et ils entendirent le bruit caractéristique d'un transplanage venant du salon. Dumbledore...

* * *

Je suis désoléééééééééééééée ! Désolée d'être aussi en retard, et de ce chapitre complètement nul ! j'voulais faire quelque chose de mieux mais... pas d'inspiration, alors voilà, un truc nul, sans aucune saveur... mal écrit, mal organisé, mille fois trop rapide... ce qui s'y passe est... bien, mais c'est pas du tout comme je l'imaginais... pff... ne me tapez pas, par piti ! 


	6. La vie est drôlement chouette, parfois

Disclaimer : Si quelqu'un trouve que je ressemble à J.K Rowling, je veux bien faire sosie, ça peut rapporter des sous, et je pourrais peut-être m'acheter Mumus... et la base de l'histoire sort toujours du cerveau d'Ivrian !  
  
Et donc, voici le tout dernier chapitre... Je vais peut-être faire une séquelle, je sais pas encore... Le dernier chapitre montrait plus ou moins clairement que Sirius était tout à fait prêt à une relation avec Severus, on peut même penser à la limite qu'il n'attendait que ça... enfin, il faut quand même tenir compte du fait que Sirius était enfermé sans cesse, et qu'il n'avait dû avoir personne dans son lit depuis un certain temps, d'où les pensées de Sevichou... M'enfin... Le chapitre est peut-être un peu plus long, et quand même meilleur que le dernier que je vous ai donné. J'espère que cette fin vous plaira. Je suis désolée pour le retard aussi, je vous avais habituée à des chapitres assez rapides à venir, mais suis partie en vacances... ( qui a dit que la montagne, c'était génial ? )  
  
Réponses aux reviews :  
  
**Falang** : c'est gentil, mais je reste sur ma position lol. Bah vi, Dumbeldore annonce encore la mort d'Harry ( je le dis là parce que j'ai jugé bon de couper le passage ) : normal, puisque Sirius et Severus étaient... occupés à autre chose. Et non, avec un seul chapitre, tout peut se remettre dans l'ordre... C'est Sev', quand même !  
  
**Daikyo** : merci merci merci merci ;) voilà le nouveau et dernier chapitre, j'espère qu'il te plaira !  
  
**Ivrian :** je me prosterne devant toi, ô grande écrivailleuse de yao ! mdr  
  
**Flo** : merci ! ah, vi, c'est vrai, pourquoi pas ? mais pourquoi, aussi ? Tu verras bien ce qu'il va faire, v'là le chapitre !  
  
**Latitefraisedesbois** : marchi ! ouh, vi, des choses bien, bien plus concrètes... ) lol ça c'est sûr qu'il n'était pas aussi bon que les précédents...  
  
**Crackos** : merci ! et nan, pas de lemon, je me sens pas de les faire, j'essaierais bien un jour ou l'autre... allez, ça va te désintoxiquer un tout pitit pitit peu des lemons, et après tu pourras y replonger dedans et savourer ! lol  
  
**Edwige** : Alors Harry, mort ou pas mort ? niark niark niark, et si, il est encore mort ! Ils auraient eu du mal à le sauver quand même, hein... mdr  
  
**Chrisanimefan :** VIVE LE SIRIUS X SEVERUS ! YAOI POWER !!!!!! mdr  
  
**Zaynel** : marchi )  
  
**Tsuka** : merci beaucoup ! C'est vrai qu'on croise souvent des fics qui, étrangement, se ressemblent beaucoup... mais il y en a tout de même beaucoup qui sont superbes, originales... J'espère l'avoir été au moins un peu, mais le défi d'Ivrian était déjà, à la base, original et génial ! Bah vi qu'il va trouver un moyen, c'est Super-Sevy !

* * *

Severus se laissa glisser dans l'eau brûlante, derrière son amant il était plus de vingt-trois heures, et Sirius avait été totalement amorphe depuis l'annonce de Dumbledore. Il avait pensé qu'un bain chaud le relaxerait un peu, bien qu'il sache au fond de lui que cela ne changerait rien. L'Animagus venait d'apprendre la mort de son filleul, il n'allait pas être joyeux.  
  
Mais, imperceptiblement, Severus le sentit se détendre entre ses bras, les paupières closes. Il entreprit de verser un peu d'un gel douche au parfum de pomme dans le creux de sa main, et frottant doucement le torse de Sirius, les gestes étant délicieusement caressants. « Je suis désolé, souffla Sirius. Je n'aurais pas dû te frapper.  
  
-Ce n'est rien. Je comprends. » Il laissa ses mains descendre jusqu'au ventre et Sirius se reposa contre lui avec un soupir. « Qu'est-ce que je vais faire, maintenant ? Qu'est-ce que je vais devenir ? Harry n'est plus là... Il ne sera plus jamais là... Sev', qu'est-ce que je vais faire ? Qu'est-ce que je peux faire ?  
  
-Je ne sais pas. Peut-être les choses peuvent-elles changer.  
  
-Les morts ne reviennent pas à la vie.  
  
-Si, parfois.  
  
-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?  
  
-Rien. » Il descendit plus bas encore, et Sirius se tendit légèrement, avant de se laisser retomber sur son amant, les yeux à nouveau clos. « Tu resteras avec moi ? demanda t-il dans un souffle. Tu ne vas pas repartir ?  
  
-Non.  
  
-Tu me le jure ?  
  
-Oui. » Sirius se tourna et l'embrassa légèrement Severus déglutit péniblement en voyant les larmes dans ses yeux. Il le serra fortement, mais brièvement, contre lui, inspirant à pleins poumons son odeur, se rassasiant de la douceur de sa peau.  
  
Ils sortirent finalement de l'eau minuit approchait, et Severus savait qu'à cette heure, il allait inexplicablement s'endormir, et le temps reviendrait au début de la journée.  
  
Ils se couchèrent dans le lit de Sirius, blottis l'un contre l'autre machinalement, Sirius caressait les mèches brunes de Severus, son souffle effleurant ses lèvres. La main du maître de potions restait sur sa hanche, immobile, et l'autre se perdait dans son cou. Ils s'embrassèrent doucement, et Sirius se blottit davantage contre lui. « Je t'aime » murmura t-il simplement avant de s'endormir. Severus le suivit dans le pays des rêves.  
  
Il se réveilla dans ses appartements, à Poudlard. Le calendrier le narguait toujours, et la pendule indiquait trois heures vingt-deux. Il prit une rapide douche, enfila un pantalon et une chemise, et, serrant l'amulette, partit chez Black.  
  
Il atterrit directement dans la chambre de Sirius. Sans un bruit, il se glissa entre les draps après avoir ôté le pantalon et la chemise qu'il venait de mettre Sirius remua dans son sommeil et se colla contre lui. Severus songea que le réveil allait être plus qu'amusant.  
  
D'un coup de baguette, il fit voler le retourneur de temps de la table de nuit à l'appui fenêtre, où il ne risquait pas de tomber et de se briser. Aujourd'hui, il n'avait plus le droit à l'erreur, il devait parvenir à sauver Potter – _je vais l'accrocher par les pieds au lustre du hall d'entrée, ce sale morveux _! – et, bien sûr, sauver Sirius. Il ne pouvait même plus imaginer de voir Dumbledore lui annoncer une nouvelle fois sa mort. Il s'endormit bientôt, un bras passé autour de la taille de Sirius et le visage enfoui dans son cou.  
  
Un hurlement le tira de son sommeil. Les rideaux étaient ouverts et le soleil entrait à flots dans la chambre. Tonks, à la porte, était pliée en deux, s'étouffant de rire derrière elle, Remus hésitait entre le dégoût et l'hilarité. Shackelbolt marmonna un vague « oh, il est réveill » avant de partir, et le hurlement continua. « Rogue, bordel, qu'est-ce que tu fous dans mon lit ? » Tonks tapait le mur, à présent, et Remus commençait à sourire légèrement, bien qu'encore légèrement hésitant. A la fenêtre, à moitié caché derrière un rideau, Sirius, rouge de rage, continuait à hurler. Et Severus, étendu dans le lit, ne fit que lui offrir un sourire. « Arrêtes de hurler, et reviens te coucher » soupira t-il. C'en fut trop, sans doute, pour Remus, qui éclata de rire. Sirius lui envoya un regard noir disant clairement qu'il le lui ferait payer. Tonks se roulait par terre en hoquetant hystériquement. « On va vous laisser vous expliquer » lança difficilement Remus avant de fermer la porte. « Sirius, viens t'asseoir.  
  
-Depuis quand tu m'appelles par mon prénom ? siffla l'Animagus.  
  
-Viens t'asseoir » répéta Severus en s'asseyant lui-même. A contre cœur, il vint et s'assit à bonne distance de l'homme avec qui il avait partagé, sans le savoir, son lit. « Je veux que tu m'écoutes attentivement, Sirius. Cet après-midi, tu dois rester ici. Tu ne dois en aucun cas sortir.  
  
-Je sais ça !  
  
-Ca ne t'a pas empêcher de sortir » marmonna Severus pour lui-même. Sirius lui lança un regard intrigué. « Je ne suis jamais sorti ! A part pour accompagner Harry à la rentrée, mais ça n'a rien à voir. Je sais le danger ! Je sais que tu as tendance à me prendre pour un parfait crétin, Rogue, mais je ne suis pas si stupide.  
  
-Je sais que tu n'es pas stupide. » Il se rapprocha légèrement de son ancien ennemi. Il n'avait pas pensé qu'il ne saurait absolument pas quoi lui dire. Il se sentait vraiment stupide. Alors, il l'embrassa, simplement.  
  
Bien sûr, il aurait menti en disant qu'il s'attendait à ça. Il avait espéré que Sirius répondrait simplement au baiser, naturellement, comme il l'avait fait la veille. C'aurait été bien sans doute trop bien pour être vrai. Alors, au lieu de répondre au baiser, Sirius se recula brusquement et lui envoya son poing en pleine tête. L'Animagus écarquilla les yeux en entendant le craquement sinistre, preuve admirable qu'il venait de casser le nez au redoutable maître de potions. Celui-ci, d'ailleurs, venait de plaquer les mains sur son nez cassé et chercher des yeux quelque chose pour tamponner le sang qui coulait. « Oh, merde, Rogue, j'suis, euh...  
  
-Désol ? » ironisa Severus. _Et franchement, tu t'attendais à quoi, Sev' ? A un gros câlin, peut-être ?_ « Euh... ouais. J'suis désolé. T'as mal ?  
  
-Tu viens de me casser le nez, alors à ton avis, j'ai mal ou pas ?  
  
-J'suis vraiment désolé mais euh... eh ! mais j'ai pas à être désol ! C'était quoi, ça ?  
  
-Ne me dis pas que tu n'as jamais embrassé quelqu'un, Sirius, je n'y croirais pas.  
  
-Bien fait, tiens ! Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris ? T'as des vues sur moi ou quoi ? » Severus ne répondit pas, occupé à extirper de la poche de son pantalon, resté sur le sol, sa baguette. D'une formule, il se guérit et regarda pensivement l'Animagus. « Si j'ai des vues sur toi ? » _Qui ne tente rien n'a rien, hein._ « Oui. Et pas qu'un peu. »  
  
Derrière la porte, ils entendirent le hurlement de rire de Tonks Sirius se leva précipitamment, ouvrit la porte et donna un coup de pied à sa petite-cousine qui se tordait de rire sur le sol en hoquetant. « Remus ! hurla Sirius. Tu me sors cette peste de la maison ! » Il claqua la porte et s'y adossa, reportant son attention sur Severus, assis à présent en tailleur sur le sol. « T'es chiant, Rogue.  
  
-Je sais.  
  
-Et je peux savoir d'où te vient cette soudaine attirance pour moi ?  
  
-Soudaine ? Non, pas soudaine.  
  
-Attends, je sais... Tu viens de te rendre compte que je suis gay, et tu veux m'emmerder autant que possible, c'est ça ? Mais merde, Rogue, on n'a plus quinze ans, on n'est plus des gamins débiles ! Oublie cette foutue rancune, ça va finir par te bouffer ! » Severus poussa un soupir et se leva. Il se rassit sur le bord du lit et tapota la place à côté de lui. Rageusement, Sirius se laissa tomber à côté de lui et lui envoya un regard noir. « Il n'y a aucune rancune, Sirius. Plus maintenant, du moins. Je ne veux pas t'emmerder. Je voudrais juste... » C'était étrange de dire je veux. Il y avait souvent des choses qu'il ne voulait pas, mais des choses qu'il voulait... Des choses qu'il voulait à ce point, surtout, avec autant de force... « Je veux juste...  
  
-Quoi ?  
  
-Toi. » Sirius se figea, abasourdi. Après une longue minute de silence, Severus s'aperçu qu'il était en apnée.  
  
Remus haussa un sourcil en voyant Severus entrer dans la cuisine. Il décida de ne rien dire quant au fait qu'il portait une chemise bleu clair appartenant à Sirius, ce qui le changeait agréablement de ses habituels vêtements sombres. « Sirius n'est pas avec toi ?  
  
-Il se remet. » Le loup-garou préféra ne pas demander de quoi son ami devait se remettre. Il en avait assez vu le matin pour comprendre plus ou moins de quoi il retournait. Il posa sans cérémonie une tasse de thé devant le professeur et s'assit en face de lui, le fixant avec une certaine hargne. « Tu vas bien m'écouter, Severus. Si c'est un de tes plans foireux pour faire du mal à mon meilleur ami, je dis bien le meilleur et surtout le seul qui me reste de l'époque la plus heureuse de ma vie, où que tu ailles, je te suivrais, et je te boufferais. Parce que je te parie que, pleine lune ou pas, tu rencontreras un loup-garou affamé. » Severus déglutit difficilement à la menace, mais resta cependant calme, et soutint le regard de Remus. « Je ne compte en aucun cas faire du mal à Sirius. Et je te jure que si tu empêches quoi que ce soit entre lui et moi, c'est moi qui te bouffe, et je n'aurais pas besoin d'être un loup-garou. Compris ?  
  
-Moi, je n'empêcherais rien. Je crois que c'est déjà assez difficile, et que tu as peu de chances d'y arriver. » Le maître de potions eut un léger sourire. Difficile ? _N'importe quoi, c'est déjà gagné, je sais ce qu'il éprouve pour moi._ Il avala sa tasse d'un trait et remonta dans la chambre. Sirius enfilait un pantalon noir, plutôt dans le genre très, très moulant il s'adossa à la porte et le regarda avec envie.  
  
L'Animagus se retourna brusquement, sentant son regard sur lui, et poussa un soupir. Il semblait à moitié résigné, et à moitié désespéré. Severus l'interrogea du regard. « J'en sais rien, Rogue. C'est trop... bizarre ? Tu me hais depuis des années et d'un coup, tu me dis que... enfin, j'ai un peu de mal à comprendre, là.  
  
-Tu as besoin de temps, soupira Severus avec une certaine tristesse. Ca s'était passé bien autrement la veille.  
  
-Tu me fais chier, Sev'. Tu le sais, ça ? J'y comprends rien, je suis complètement paumé, qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise ? J'avais le béguin pour toi en quatrième année mais...  
  
-Moi en sixième. Et il n'est pas passé. Jamais.  
  
-Tu me fais vraiment chier.  
  
-Je sais. Allez, je te laisse, je vais retourner dans mes cachots, je te fous la paix, va.  
  
-Non ! C'est pas ce que je voulais dire, enfin... » _Sirius a court de mots... Severus, t'es nul, t'as même pas ton appareil-photo ! Ca mérite une fête nationale, ça !_ « Je veux dire, tu peux rester, si tu veux, ça ne me dérange pas. » Il attrapa une chemise dans son armoire et l'enfila, commençant à batailler avec les boutons que ses doigts tremblants n'arrivaient pas à mettre. Lentement, Severus s'approcha de lui, écarta ses mains et mit lui-même les boutons de la chemise, gardant son regard plongé dans le sien. Les joues de l'Animagus se colorèrent d'une jolie teinte vermeil pour un peu, Severus aurait éclaté de rire, mais il resta impassible.  
  
Il en profitait pour effleurer la peau pâle à chaque fois que ses mains descendaient plus bas pour prendre le bouton du dessous, et il songea qu'il adorait les chemise trop grande, qui tombait jusqu'à mi-cuisse.  
  
Lorsqu'il effleura l'entrejambe de Sirius, celui-ci se tendit légèrement, les joues de plus en plus rouges et le souffle court. Il lâcha la chemise et laissa ses mains remonter jusqu'au cou de Sirius. « Je vais y aller » lâcha t-il dans un murmure rauque. A contrecoeur, il laissa le cou de l'Animagus et se détourna celui-ci l'attrapa vivement par le bras et retira presque aussitôt sa main, mal à l'aise. Severus se retourna lentement, l'interrogeant du regard. « Je... euh... » Il s'approcha à nouveau de Sirius, si près que leurs torses se frôlaient Sirius paraissait plus troublé que jamais, ses yeux cherchant un point sur lequel se fixer, pour revenir toujours se plonger dans le regard sombre du professeur. « Je...  
  
-Oui ? » La voix était délibérément rauque, voluptueuse et surtout très prometteuse. Le ton disait clairement « _dis juste un mot, et je te ferais connaître des choses merveilleuses..._ » Un appel à la luxure Sirius n'y résista pas et se jeta sur Severus, l'embrassant avec fougue.  
  
Ils atteignirent difficilement le lit.  
  
Severus se cala plus confortablement dans les oreillers, la tête de Sirius sur son ventre. Il adorait vraiment ces petits moments de tendresse juste après l'acte, où l'on n'avait même pas besoin de mots. Des regards, des caresses, des sourires... Il se sentait bien. Et il était plus que jamais décidé à sauver Sirius. Il l'aimait il refusait de le perdre : il avait déjà trop perdu pour Voldemort.  
  
Restait à savoir comment il allait faire. Parce que Potter ne devait pas non plus mourir, il était trop important, et Sirius serait anéanti s'il mourrait. L'idée de le pendre par les pieds au lustre était très tentante. Il songea qu'il avait complètement oublié ses élèves. Ils devaient en être très heureux.  
  
Sirius dessinait des arabesques du bout de l'index sur son ventre, lui arrachant par moment des frissons. « Tu crois que ça peut marcher, toi et moi ? demanda t-il à voix basse.  
  
-Si on n'essaye pas, on ne le saura jamais. Reste à savoir si tu veux essayer. Je sais que... enfin, que je ne suis pas un bel homme, je suis cynique, je n'aime pas montrer mes sentiments ou mes émotions...  
  
-Tu m'en as montré beaucoup tout à l'heure, et tu es très bel homme.  
  
-... Et que j'ai fait de belles conneries dans ma jeunesse...  
  
-Tu n'es pas vieux. Parce que sinon, ça voudrait dire que moi aussi, je suis vieux, et je ne suis pas vieux. Trente-cinq ans, c'est pas vieux.  
  
-... Et que tu pourrais sans problème trouver bien mieux que moi...  
  
-Enfermer ici, je risque pas de faire des rencontres... Je pourrais peut- être passer une petite annonce... « L'évadé d'Azkaban, très dangereux, cherche petit ami pour galipettes au coin du feu » Ca sonne bien, non ?  
  
-Sirius...  
  
-Je plaisante. C'est avec toi que je veux faire des galipettes au coin du feu. Et, c'est vrai que tu es chiant et pas forcément toujours sympa, t'es même limite salaud, mais tu viens de me montrer que tu peux être gentil, et doux, et tendre, et attentionné... J'ai envie d'essayer. Si j'envoie ma petite annonce, tu me répondras ? » Severus eut un léger sourire. « Oui. Comme Fudge.  
  
-Fudge est gay, aussi ? Moche comme il est, il n'a pas dû avoir beaucoup de petits amis.  
  
-Fudge n'est pas gay, il est marié, crétin.  
  
-Vraiment pas sympa. Pourquoi il me répondr... ah. Evadé d'Azkaban ? Ouais. Je peux mettre « Charmant Animagus, jeune, intelligent...  
  
-Sexy...  
  
-Et encore, tu n'as rien vu. Ouais. On va essayer. Et pis sinon, on pourra toujours s'engueuler comme avant.  
  
-Oui.  
  
-Remus est parti.  
  
-Oui.  
  
-J'ai envie d'un thé. » Severus acquiesça et ils enfilèrent quelques vêtements, songeant que ce n'était pas la peine de tout remettre puisqu'ils savaient que de toute façon, ils finiraient par tout enlever.  
  
Ils descendirent à la cuisine après de nombreuses pauses dans l'escalier pour baisers tendres et caresses plus que suggestives ( « Severus, arrêtes, ou je te violes dans l'escalier » « Il faudra essayer, un jour. » ) et ils finirent devant deux tasses de thé brûlant. Sirius ne portait qu'un boxer et sa chemise même pas boutonnée ( « c'est pas la peine » ), tandis que Severus restait avec un simple pantalon noir et serré, que Sirius l'avait obligé à mettre.  
  
Ils tournèrent la tête vers la cheminée, se retenant de rire. « Galipettes au coin du feu ? » reprit Severus d'un ton pensif. Sirius gloussa et se leva pour venir se glisser derrière lui, embrassant sa nuque. Une exclamation étouffée leur fit relever la tête. Harry les regardait, les yeux écarquillés. « Oh, Harry, salut ! lança joyeusement Sirius. Je te présente ta marraine ! » Severus lui envoya son coude dans les côtes. « Potter, ne restez pas l ! Je suppose que vous êtes dans le bureau d'Ombrage ? Elle va arriver d'une seconde à l'autre, déguerpissez !  
  
-Non, attends... » Sirius attrapa la baguette de son amant et murmura une incantation. Aussitôt, Harry fut sorti des flammes pour se retrouver dans la cuisine, complètement paumé, fixant son professeur et son parrain, toujours collés l'un à l'autre. « Je crois que nous devons discuter un peu... »  
  
Severus poussa un soupir de contentement. Il était vraiment bien, là, dans le lit, avec Sirius contre lui, son souffle chatouillant sa nuque. Il n'avait même pas eu besoin de chercher comment sauver son amant et Potter : ils s'étaient sauvés l'un l'autre. La fameuse discussion s'était déroulée durant l'après-midi, et Dumbledore n'était pas venu annoncer une mort : il était quand même venu demander où était Harry.  
  
Ombrage avait été virée pour abus de pouvoir, grâce à Hermione qui avait caché un magnétophone dans sa poche. Les moldus avaient des trucs très chouettes.  
  
L'année était finie, tout était rentré dans l'ordre. Remus avait éclaté de rire en entendant Harry hurler « Tu as couché avec cet enfoiré de prof de potions aux cheveux graisseux ??? », ce à quoi Sirius avait répondu, tout joyeux : « Mais je lui ai lavé les cheveux, Harry ! Regarde comme il est mignon ! »  
  
Tonks avait hoqueté hystériquement durant un bon quart d'heure, Dumbledore avait eu un sourire, et tout était bien.  
  
Severus se sentait heureux. Il se retourna et embrassa son petit ami. Leur relation resterait dans l'ombre jusqu'à ce qu'ils mettent la main sur Pettigrew et que Voldemort tombe, mais il comptait bien le garder.  
  
La vie était drôlement chouette, parfois.

* * *

Et voilà, c'est la fin... J'espère que vous n'êtes pas trop déçus, c'est loin d'être une fin spectaculaire, mais je la trouve bien comme ça... Pour moi, elle est comme elle devrait être, en tout cas. A bientôt peut-être, si j'écris la séquelle... Merci à tous ceux qui m'ont reviewée et encouragée, ça m'a aidé à finir cette fic. Sans vous, je n'y serais jamais arrivée !  
  
Llits, 19 juillet 2004 


	7. Séquelle nouveau commencement

Voici donc la séquelle, toute dernière partie pour moi. Ceci ne sera plus focalisé sur la relation Sirius/Severus : on en parle toujours, mais ça passe au second plan. Il y a d'autres couples à caser, et d'autres... évènements. A savoir que le côté humour disparaît peu à peu au fil de cette séquelle... Bonne lecture.

Réponses aux reviews du chapitre 6 :

Chrisanimefan : voilà la séquelle, mais pas trop centré sur ce que tu voulais, désolée ! Certes, la fin est un peu rapide, mais il faut dire qu'il y avait ma meilleure amie à côté de moi en train de dire des conneries, je devais terminer et... ben c'est pas facile avec elle :p

Ivrian : Merci merci merci ! Tu n'imagine même pas à quel point ça m'a touché... Je travaille un peu sur le défi à propos de Fleur et de Charlie, mais je ne sais pas si je finirais... Merci d'avoir eu une idée aussi géniale, c'était merveilleux de bosser dessus !

Didy le dindon musclé: Merci beaucoup :D Je ne m'arrête pas au chapitre 6, mais à celui-ci, en espérant que ça te plaise autant ;)

Falang : Merci d'avoir suivi depuis le début  et merci pour les compliments. Moi aussi, je te fais des bisouxxxx tout baveux :D

Zeynel : Contente que ça t'ait plu !

Kero : Ah bah ça, les lemons... Peut-être que j'en écrirais, un jour ( l'espoir fait vivre :D ) mais honnêtement, je pense pas être douée dans cette catégorie ! Valà la séquelle !

Kaorulabelle : Merci !

Gosthic Satane : Chuuuuut ! Nan, honnêtement, je sais pas non plus, mais bon, on va dire qu'Hermione est une super sorcière et qu'elle a réussi à le faire marcher. Pis, euuuh... faut quand même avouer qu'elle est pas toute blanche, la Umbridge !

TiteSevie : Merci ! Sans doute aurait-on pu trouver une autre fin, en fait... Celle-là est juste la mienne...

Miya Black : Merci beaucoup, je suis contente que ça t'ait plu

Alexandra Rogue :D marchi madame !

Genevieve Black : Merci ! Hum, idée très intéressante, j'ai une hache si tu veux ! Allez, viens, on y va ! Youpiiii !

Tsukaï: Mais non, c'est pas fini, ça recommence ! Pis de rien ;)

Flogudule : Waaaah... Une heure ? Eh beh... Cool ! N'empêche... C'est un tit peu sadique, hein :D

* * *

Harry poussa un profond soupir. Ca restait tout de même étrange de voir son professeur de Potions, honni, ancien Mangemort, sortir le matin de la chambre de Sirius en refermant silencieusement la porte, pour remonter quelques minutes plus tard avec un plateau petit-déjeuner.

Hermione avait pris philosophiquement les choses ; restée, tout comme Ron, au Square Grimmaud après qu'Harry eut passé deux semaines chez les Dursleys – protection magique oblige – elle était la seule à être polie et courtoise avec le Maître de Potions, le saluant chaque matin avec bonne humeur. D'ailleurs, celui-ci faisait des efforts pour être plus ou moins agréable avec les trois adolescents, et jouait tous les soirs aux échecs avec Remus. Il avait refusé de rejouer avec Ron après s'être fait lamentablement battre lors de leur première et unique partie. Harry en avait bien sûr profité pour se moquer de lui durant plusieurs jours mais, dans l'ensemble, il restait... gentil, avec l'amant de son parrain. Il aimait trop Sirius pour faire quoi que ce soit qui puisse le rendre malheureux.

Ron s'était joyeusement moqué de lui lorsqu'ils étaient arrivés, et ils avaient passé la soirée à faire des hypothèses sur le couple. Ils avaient terminé la soirée en hurlant de rire, après que Ron eut suggéré l'idée d'un Rogue en robe blanche mené à l'autel par un Dumbledore rayonnant. L'image était restée, et Harry l'avait même dessinée, l'accrochant à côté de son armoire. Bien entendu, Sirius lui avait hurlé de retirer ça tout de suite quand il l'avait vu – avant de s'écrouler de rire sur le tapis. Harry avait tout de même dû le mettre dans l'armoire, afin que Rogue ne tombe pas dessus – Merlin sait ce qu'il aurait été capable de lui faire !

Harry, donc, soupira et jeta un coup d'œil à Remus, plongé dans un magazine. Il aimait beaucoup Remus. Sirius était comme un père ; Remus, lui, était comme son oncle. Un oncle sympathique, drôle, enjoué, mais qui savait être sérieux. Présent, gentil, à l'écoute. Remus, c'était presque l'homme parfait. Le problème de lycanthropie restait un problème, justement. Mais qu'est-ce que trois petits jours dans un moi ?

Et puis, il y avait Tonks, aussi. Tonks, c'était un peu comme une grande sœur. Drôle. Gentille. Maladroite. Tête en l'air. Jolie comme un cœur, amusante, douce, et elle aussi, à l'écoute. Courageuse. Loyale. Joyeuse. Malgré toutes les horreurs qu'elle voyait, Tonks se forçait à sourire. Elle lui avait dit que, si elle s'arrêtait de sourire, elle savait qu'elle allait pleurer. Pleurer pour tous les morts. Les inconnus, mais aussi les amis, les collègues. Alors Tonks souriait. Comme Remus souriait, malgré la guerre, la mort, et sa lycanthropie. Ils étaient courageux tous les deux.

Hermione le sortit de ses pensées en lui collant un livre sous le nez. « Regarde, dans ce livre, ils disent que...

-Hermione ! cria Ron. Mais c'est les vacances, laisse tes bouquins, par Merlin !

-Idiot ! Si tu me laissais finir, aussi ! » siffla t-elle. Hermione, Ron, et leurs éternelles prises de bec... « Dans ce bouquin, ils disent qu'avec un sort, on peut créer une piscine ! » Les trois adolescents se regardèrent, puis se tournèrent vers Tonks et Remus. « Une piscine, hein ? » fit Tonks, amusée. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à Remus, cherchant son approbation. « J'vais devoir m'acheter un maillot de bain » conclut-elle philosophiquement.

C'étaient quand même de chouettes vacances, songea Harry, flottant dans l'eau bleue de la piscine nouvellement créée par Tonks et Remus. Sirius avait souri en la voyant, et Rogue était resté impassible. Cependant, au regard qu'ils avaient échangé... Il valait mieux ne pas avoir envie de se baigner tard le soir. Vraiment pas.

Il flottait donc, tandis qu'un peu plus loin, Ron et Hermione s'éclaboussaient joyeusement. Il était toujours étonné. Il ne savait même pas qu'il y avait un jardin ; il aurait dû s'en douter, quand même : la maison des Black avait forcément un jardin. En piteux état, mais Remus et Tonks avaient mis du cœur dans leurs sorts. Tonks qui, d'ailleurs, se dorait la pilule, ou plutôt dormait tranquillement, allongée sur une chaise longue au bord de la fameuse piscine. Remus, lui, se trempait les jambes, l'air pensif.

Ron nagea jusqu'à Harry et lui murmura quelques mots à l'oreille ; celui-ci retint un éclat de rire et jeta un coup d'œil à Hermione. La jeune fille lui offrit un sourire éclatant. Ils sortirent précipitamment de l'eau, allèrent dans la cuisine, prirent chacun une casserole et retournèrent à la piscine, remplissant consciencieusement les récipients en sifflotant, sous le regard intéressé de Remus. Alors, silencieusement, ils s'approchèrent de Tonks. « Les Aurors ont de bons réflexes ? questionna Ron.

-Euh, normalement, oui, mais je ne vois pas trop où elle aurait pût planquer sa baguette... répondit Harry.

-On devrait peut-être se reculer un peu » suggéra Hermione. Bonne idée. Hermione avait toujours de bonnes idées. Ils se reculèrent donc, à distance correcte ; un léger sourire apparut sur les lèvres de Remus. Et ils balancèrent l'eau sur Tonks, qui se réveilla en poussant un hurlement strident, prête à se battre. Elle vit les trois adolescents hilares, Remus qui se retenait à grande peine de les imiter. Levant les yeux, elle aperçut un Sirius mort de rire à sa fenêtre, et un Severus légèrement souriant. « Vengeance ! » hurla t-elle, et elle sortit soudain sa baguette. Les trois jeunes cessèrent aussitôt de rire, se demandant où elle avait pût mettre sa baguette, avant de prendre leurs jambes à leur cou, poursuivis par une Tonks hilare.

C'était vraiment de chouettes vacances, pensa à nouveau Harry avec un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles, tentant d'échapper à Tonks.

Ils se retrouvèrent donc trempés jusqu'aux os, juste avant qu'il ne se mette à pleuvoir. Et à présent, le célèbre trio de Gryffondor étaient emmitouflés dans des couvertures au coin du feu, un chocolat chaud sur les genoux.

Rogue leur fourra dans les mains des verres d'une potion franchement pas ragoûtante. Un instant, la vision du dessin de Rogue en robe de mariée leur revint en tête à tous trois et ils éclatèrent de rire ; Rogue haussa un sourcil.

Sirius se glissa derrière son amant et passa ses bras autour de sa taille, posant son menton sur son épaule pour observer son filleul et ses deux amis. Severus n'aimait pas les démonstrations d'affection en publique, mais il ne protesta que par un grognement mécontent, que Sirius ignora royalement.

Remus jouait avec sa petite cuillère, touillant et re-touillant son thé, encore et encore, et encore, et encore, et... « Mumus, qu'est-ce tu fais ? » demanda Tonks. Il sursauta, lâcha la tasse et le thé inonda ses genoux. Il se leva brusquement, s'excusant en balbutiant de sa maladresse, et disparut pour aller se changer. Sirius et Severus échangèrent un regard surpris, Tonks fronça les sourcils... et Ron éclata de rire. Hermione gloussa. Harry secoua la tête d'un air désespéré. « Et après, on dit que c'est nous, les mômes » marmonna t-il. Son parrain lui lança un regard surpris.

Sirius poussa un soupir alors que Severus se collait contre lui. « Allez, tu ne vas pas me dire que tu détestes toujours Harry ? C'est comme mon...

-Fils, je sais. Je ne le détestes pas, c'est juste que... qu'il...

-T'horripile, je sais. Mais tu as fait un effort, ça se voit. C'est gentil. Que dis-tu de la belle-famille, alors ?

-Un loup-garou et une folle furieuse... Bah. Y'a plus ta mère, c'est déjà ça.

-Tu sais, t'es un Sang-Pur. Elle t'aurait bien aimé. Enfin, avant de découvrir que tu étais mon amant. Là, elle t'aurait détesté, mais sinon, tu as tout plein de bons critères. J'aurais pût te déguiser en fille, pour que ça passe mieux... T'aurais été mignonne avec une jupe rose et un nœud dans les cheveux.

-... La ferme.

-Fais-moi taire » rétorqua tranquillement Sirius. Il songea avec joie que Severus pouvait être très obéissant, parfois.

Bill fit une entrée en fracas le lendemain matin alors que tous les joyeux habitants de la maison étaient complètement dans le cake, devant des cafés, chocolats chauds, jus d'orange et autres biscottes. « Salut la compagnie ! » cria t-il joyeusement. Tonks eut un sourire radieux, Remus se renfrogna un peu – le bruit, sans doute, dès le réveil, c'est dur – Ron sauta sur son frère pour le saluer, Harry échangea avec lui une poignée de main et Hermione lui plaqua une bise sonore sur la joue. Puis, Severus et Sirius lui serrèrent la main avant de lui proposer un café, que le jeune homme accepta joyeusement. « Ca se passe bien, ton travail ? s'enquit Ron.

-Oui, assez. Et vous, les cours ? » Il releva soudain la tête, se rendant soudain compte que Rogue – « Rogue, bordel ! » – se trouvait dans la cuisine avec eux, sirotant tranquillement un café en discutant avec Sirius et que, d'ailleurs, il avait la main posée sur la cuisse de Sirius... Oh putain...

-Oh la vache ! Vous... vous... vous êtes... ensemble ?

-L'homosexualité te choque ? demanda Sirius d'un ton aussi sec que las.

-Non, absolument pas, mais, vous, Sirius et... et... le professeur Rogue !

-Ca fait un choc, hein ? Y'a quoi de beau en Egypte ? » s'enquit Hermione. Bill resta stupidement la bouche ouverte à fixer le couple, n'en croyant pas ses yeux. Tonks s'étranglait de rire. « T'es mignon tout plein comme ça, la bouche ouverte » lui fit gentiment remarquer Sirius en caressant doucement la main de son amant. Harry eut un sourire. Il n'aimait pas vraiment Rogue, mais il rendait Sirius heureux. Et Bill était vraiment mignon avec la bouche ouverte, parfaite imitation d'une carpe...

Harry monta se coucher. Les autres étaient déjà montés depuis longtemps, mais il avait profité d'un peu de calme, étendu dans le jardin à regarder les étoiles. Ca pouvait paraître stupide, mais ça le détendait.

Il ouvrit la porte de la salle de bain, essayant de se souvenir de la couleur de sa brosse à dents – il s'était trompé le matin et avait pris celle d'Hermione ; heureusement, elle ne s'était rendue compte de rien – et décida qu'elle devait être rouge. Ou peut-être bien bleue. Ou alors... Il se figea. Bill était torse nu, essayant tant bien que mal de désinfecter des plaies dans son dos. Ce qui, apparemment, était assez difficile. Le jeune homme ne l'avait même pas entendu entrer. « Salut » fit-il doucement. Bill sursauta et se retourna vivement. « Oh, Harry ! Je ne t'avais pas entendu.

-Comment tu t'es fait ça ? s'enquit l'adolescent en s'approchant, examinant les petites blessures.

-'Suis allé voir Charlie avant de venir. Les bébés Dragons ne m'aiment pas, je crois... Faut que je désinfecte, mais c'est pas vraiment... » Harry lui prit le coton des mains et tamponnant soigneusement les plaies ; Bill eut un léger sourire. « Merci. Alors, avec Cho ? Ron m'en a parlé.

-Je ne suis plus avec Cho...

-Ah. Désolé. » Harry reprit un peu de désinfectant et continua à nettoyer le dos du frère de Ron. « Et... tu as une copine en vue ?

-Non... Et toi, alors, avec Tonks ?

-Oh, Tonks ? Elle est géniale. Vraiment. On n'en rencontre pas tous les jours, des filles comme elle.

-Et... il y a quoi entre elle et toi ?

-Entre... quoi ? Mais rien ! C'est une copine, enfin !

-Ah, tant mieux !

-Pourquoi ? Tu aurais des vues sur notre mignonne petite Auror ? Elle est peut-être un peu vieille pour toi, non ?

-Je dirais plutôt que c'est Remus qui a des vues sur elle... m'enfin, deux escargots atrophiés du cerveau dès qu'on les mets dans la même pièce.

-Jolie comparaison.

-Ouais, hein ? » Harry reboucha le flacon de désinfectant et jeta le coton. « Tu devrais montrer ça à Rogue. Il aura sans doute un truc miracle.

-Ca ne te gêne pas, que ton parrain et lui soient ensemble ?

-Sirius est heureux, comme ça... Et puis, honnêtement, Rogue est vachement moins désagréable avec moi depuis... il est presque sympathique.

-Tu m'étonnes... Bon, je te laisse la salle de bain ! Bonne nuit !

-Bonne nuit... » répondit Harry. Des bébés Dragons... il pouffa de rire et se décida. Allez, la noire ! Et il se brossa joyeusement les dents, avant de se rappeler que la brosse à dents noire était celle de Rogue.

Harry écarquilla les yeux en descendant dans la cuisine. Il n'y avait que Rogue, vraiment, mais alors vraiment pas réveillé, simplement vêtu d'un caleçon décoré de chatons jouant avec des pelotes de laine et qui, bien entendu, appartenait à Sirius. Lui-même ne portait qu'un caleçon et une tee-shirt trop grand. « Pas de commentaire, Potter, ou je vous fait avaler votre petit déjeuner par le nez. » grogna Rogue avant de se replonger dans son café noir, sans s'apercevoir qu'une mèche de ses cheveux trempait allégrement dans le bol. Harry s'installa à côté de lui, préparant tranquillement un bol de lait et s'apprêtant à aller le faire chauffer lorsque Rogue sortit sa baguette et le fit. Harry lui sourit en guise remerciement et y versa généreusement la poudre chocolatée. « Vous aimez Sirius ? demanda t-il brusquement.

-Potter, je n'ai franchement pas envie de parler de ma vie amoureuse avec vous.

-S'il y a « amoureuse », ça veut dire que vous l'aimez ?

-Potter...

-Oh, c'était juste une question, comme ça... Est-ce que le Nesquick entre dans la préparation de certaines potions ? » Rogue avait très envie de se claquer la tête contre la table. « Dans celle visant à tuer le Survivant, oui, répliqua t-il sèchement.

-Oh, alors il ne faudrait pas que Voldemort l'apprenne. Quoi que, comme il répugne les moldus, il ne l'utiliserait sans doute pas... quoi que, en fait, peut-être qu'il... Professeur, est-ce que Voldemort boit du Nesquick ? »

Sirius retrouva son amant se tapant la tête contre la table en marmonnant quelque chose ressemblant étrangement à « J'ai promis, j'ai promis, mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour mériter ça ? » et un Harry souriant de toutes ses dents.

« Tonks et Bill s'entendent bien... fit remarquer Severus.

-Normal, ils ont le même âge. Tiens, en parlant d'eux, ils ont proposé d'emmener Harry, Ron et Hermione au cinéma, un soir, et d'aller boire un verre après...

-J'espère que tu n'as pas...

-Bien évidemment, j'ai accepté, coupa Sirius. Allez, Sev' ! Bill est un très bon sorcier, et Tonks une Auror confirmée ! Bon, d'accord, elle est assez maladroite, mais elle n'en est pas moins douée.

-Tu es totalement inconscient ! Et s'il leur arrive quelque chose ?

-Sev'...

-Tu vas les faire tuer, et après y'aura plus de Survivant et...

-Sev', ferme-la. J'ai envie de toi. »

Remus lança une pierre dans la mare. Puis une autre. Encore une autre. Il regarda sans grand intérêt les ondes de plus en plus grandes qui se formaient à la surface de l'eau. Il était tout seul, dans un petit parc assez éloigné du Square Grimmaurd. Il avait envie d'être seul. De réfléchir. Il se sentait assez perdu en ce moment ; il repensa à la dernière farce des trois adolescents. Une potion rendant les cheveux bleus, qu'ils avaient généreusement versée dans la bouteille de shampooing de Sirius et Severus. Severus avait été furieux. Et il y avait alors eu la chose étrange qu'ils aient jamais vu : il avait éclaté de rire. Naturellement. Et il avait eu un véritable fou rire avec eux. Et il avait fini par féliciter le trio pour la potion. Severus pouvait être tellement agréable, quand il le voulait...

Il repensa au dîner qu'ils avaient cuisiné tous les deux. Etrange comme il avait pût se sentir à l'aise avec le Maître de Potions. Etrange comme Severus était doué en cuisine. C'était la veille... Mais il n'y avait eu ni Bill, ni Harry, ni Hermione, ni Ron, ni Tonks. Ils avaient dîné tous les trois, et la soirée avait été agréable, certes, mais... mais il n'y avait pas les rires joyeux des adolescents. Pas les tours de passe-passe de Bill. Pas les maladresses, la bonne humeur inébranlable, le regard pétillant de Tonks. Ca lui avait manqué. Et après, il avait entendu Severus hurler à Bill et Tonks que, non, ça n'était absolument pas une bonne idée d'avoir faire boire les « gamins », qu'ils étaient « totalement irresponsables » et autre « Et si Voldemort attaque, hein ? On fait quoi avec un Survivant bourré comme une barrique ? » ce à quoi Tonks avait joyeusement répondu – elle aussi passablement éméchée – « bah, on lui colle sa baguette dans les mains et on lui souffle les réponses, quelle question ! Bourré ou pas, Harry reste 'achement fort ! » Douce et tendre Tonks... Et Bill, Ron et Hermione gloussait, tandis que Tonks souriait, « fière de sa connerie » selon Severus, que Harry s'endormait contre la rambarde de l'escalier et que Sirius rappelait son amant au lit. Marrant comme il avait cessé de hurler, d'un coup... Sirius avait une sacré influence sur lui.

Et lui, pauvre petit loup-garou de presque trente-six ans, était tout seul. Il avait longtemps refusé la présence d'une personne qui l'aimait à ses côtés, et s'était refusé à aimer qui que ce soit, parce qu'il était un loup-garou, parce qu'il ne voulait pas faire souffrir, parce qu'il ne voulait pas souffrir... mais voir Sirius et Severus... si heureux d'être tout bêtement ensemble. D'échanger des regards, des sourires. Des étreintes, des murmures. L'évadé d'Azkaban et l'ancien Mangemort. Tous deux forcés à vivre cet amour dans l'ombre... Ils souffraient en silence, mais ils étaient ensemble. Et il se disait que... eh bien, que peut-être que si Severus, le faux-méchant mangemort repenti devenu espion avait pût tomber follement amoureux du terrible évadé d'Azkaban, peut-être alors que lui aussi pourrait connaître ça. L'Amour, avec un grand A. Peut-être que lui aussi pourrait échanger des sourires idiots avec quelqu'un à aimer, parler sans un mot, par un simple regard. Embrasser, toucher, caresser... Il regarda le ciel. Il commençait à faire nuit. Il se leva et se décida à rentrer.

( cri de l'écrivailleuse : REMUS JE T'AIME EPOUSE-MOI ! euh... hum )

Harry descendit en trombe les escaliers en entendant la porte claquer ; Remus venait de rentrer. Il fallait absolument qu'il lui parle. Il avait besoin de l'aide du loup-garou.

Il manqua la dernière marche et s'étala sans la moindre grâce dans le couloir, le nez dans le tapis. Ron, derrière lui, explosa de rire. « Tu comptes faire carrière en tant que carpette ? lança t-il entre deux éclats de rire. Ca rapporte plus que Survivant, c'est sûr ! Attends, vais demander à Hermione si elle te veut comme tapis, tu sais, un truc magique à ramener à ses parents...

-Oh, la ferme, Ron. On dirait Malfoy.

-Quoi ? Tu oses m'insulter de la pire des manières ? Faux frère ! » Harry pouffa de rire et releva la tête. Remus était figé dans l'embrasure du salon. Il se releva péniblement, massant ses coudes endoloris, et s'avança. Dans le salon, Tonks était étalée sur le canapé, la tête sur les genoux de Bill, dormant avec un petit sourire. Bill ne semblait absolument pas dérangé, bien au connaître ; il caressait machinalement les cheveux de la jeune femme.

Remus se détourna vivement et monta quatre à quatre l'escalier. « Merde, pauvre Remus... » murmura Ron derrière lui. Harry ne répondit pas, retournant lui aussi dans sa chambre.

Il se retrouva une nouvelle fois dans la salle de bain, en train de nettoyer les plaies de Bill. « Il n'y a... vraiment rien, entre Tonks et toi ?

-Harry, tu veux sortir avec elle ou quoi ?

-Non, c'est Remus qui...

-Je sais, tu me l'as déjà dit. Tu nous a chopé tout à l'heure dans le salon, et maintenant tu crois qu'on est ensemble ? Ce n'est rien d'autre qu'une amie... Je l'aime beaucoup, mais il n'y aura jamais rien... d'amoureux, entre elle et moi. Je la laisse à Remus. Tu t'inquiètes pour lui ?

-Euh... ouais. Ouais, c'est ça. » Bill lui sourit. « Je comprend. Tu tiens à lui, tu ne veux pas qu'il souffre. Mais tu ne pourras pas toujours le protéger, tu sais. C'est vraiment bizarre de dire ça à un gamin de quinze ans...

-Presque seize ! riposta Harry avec véhémence. Et je ne suis pas un gamin.

-Je sais, mais j'aimerais bien que tu en sois un. Comme tous les gamins de quinze... seize ans, pardon, qui n'ont rien vécu dans leur vie. Tu as vu trop de choses pour ton âge, c'est triste. Tu es presque un homme... Dis-toi que je n'en suis un que depuis peu de temps, Harry. Et j'aurais bien aimé que ce soit la même chose pour toi. Je voudrais te voir faire toutes les conneries que les autres font à cet âge. Te bourrer la gueule en cachette, draguer les filles, jouer le rebelle... Et j'aimerais que Ron et Hermione le fassent aussi. Mais vous avez grandi trop vite, tous les trois. Même si tu restes celui qui a vécu le plus de choses, bien sûr. » Bill lui serra l'épaule, de la tristesse dans ses yeux bleus. « Alors, tu sais quoi, Harry ? Je vais t'emmener te bourrer la gueule, et si tu ne peux pas sortir d'ici, on se bourrera la gueule dans ta chambre, comme deux crétins d'ados, et si tu peux sortir, on jouera les rebelles, et on ira draguer les filles tous les deux, d'accord ?

-Je suis gay. » Harry devint cramoisi, ne comprenant pas comment il avait pût dire ça. Il ne l'avait même pas avoué à Sirius, pas plus qu'à Ron ou à Hermione, il n'en était pas sûr lui-même, alors comment avait-il pût dire ça ? Il eut la brusque envie de se taper la tête contre le lavabo. « C'est pas grave, rétorqua Bill, les filles aiment bien les... quoi ? » s'écria t-il soudain, les yeux écarquillés. « Oh, euh, je veux dire, je m'en fiche, c'est pas grave, enfin, euh... Bah, tu sais, moi, je suis bi, hein, alors je m'en fiche. Euh... Tu l'as dit, enfin, aux autres ?

-Non...

-Tu devrais leur dire » Bill lui serra une nouvelle fois l'épaule, fraternellement. Harry se surprit à penser qu'il aurait voulu que le contact soit autre chose que fraternel, et une nouvelle fois, il eut envie de se taper la tête contre le lavabo. « Wouah ! Ca fait quand même un choc, d'entendre le célèbre Survivant dire qu'il est gay ! Je ne pense pas que...

-J'en ai marre de ne rien être d'autre que le célèbre Survivant ! explosa Harry. Je voudrais être juste moi ! » Bill se figea, surpris. Il se mordilla la lèvre. « Désolé, Harry, je ne voulais pas te blesser. Mais tu seras toujours le célèbre Survivant. Pour tout le monde. Pas pour nous, pas pour moi. Pour nous, tu es juste Harry. Allez, allons nous coucher, il est tard. »

Harry le suivit, pensif.

« Vous devriez lui dire » lança Hermione en s'installant à côté de Remus, au bord de la piscine. « Dire quoi à qui ? » répondit son ancien professeur, remuant son café d'un air distrait. Hermione secoua la tête, agacée. « Dire vos sentiments à Tonks. Je sais ce que vous ressentez pour elle. Et... et je crois qu'elle vous aime bien. » La jeune fille baissa la tête, assez gênée. « Vous savez, il n'y a rien entre Bill et elle. Ce n'est que de l'amitié. Et... je sais que la guerre approche, et qu'il faut éviter de se lier trop intimement à d'autres, parce qu'ils peuvent mourir et que cela nous fera souffrir, mais vous avez vécu longtemps seul. Seul et... triste. Vous méritez le bonheur, Remus. Après tout ce que vous avez traversé, vous le méritez vraiment. Bien plus que beaucoup de personnes que je connais... Et si je peux faire quoi que ce soit pour vous aider, je le ferais. » Remus regarda l'adolescente, ému. « Merci, Hermione. »

Harry entra vivement dans la chambre de son parrain, décidé à lui avouer son homosexualité. Il y avait réfléchi durant la moitié de la nuit ; ses cernes en témoignaient. Mais il ne s'attendait pas à _ça_. Ca, c'était Rogue allongé sur le ventre, semblant endormi, les mains sous sa joue, et Sirius à califourchon sur lui, lui massant délicatement le dos. « T'es tout noué, Sev'. Tu vois que tu devrais aller au soleil, disait l'Animagus.

-Tu m'emmerde, avec ton soleil. J'aime pas le soleil.

-Mais après tu serais tout bronzé... J'ai envie d'aller à la plage, Sev'

-Pourquoi tu tiens tant que ça à aller à la plage ? Il fait toujours moche, en Angleterre, en plus.

-Mais, je veux te voir en maillot de bain ! Ca ne t'intéresse pas, Sev' ? Nous deux, sur une plage – déserte, je suis quand même recherché par pas mal de monde, mais Dumbledore a une plage privée et il est d'accord pour nous la prêter, je lui ai déjà demandé – trempés, les vagues nous caressant les pieds, le corps luisant de gouttelettes d'eau salée... susurra Sirius d'une voix plus que sensuelle et suggestive. Avec juste un maillot de bain... Sur le sable fin... Sev'...

-J'aime pas le sable, trancha Rogue.

-T'es chiant, Sev' ! » Harry se racla la gorge, signalant sa présence. Il devinait que ses joues étaient plus rouges que des tomates, mais tant pis. Sirius tourna la tête vers lui. « Oh, Harry ! Hum... Tu es là depuis longtemps ?

-Suffisamment pour que je ne vois plus jamais le professeur Rogue de la même manière, couina l'adolescent, de plus en plus rouge.

-Vous feriez mieux d'oublier ce que vous avez entendu, Potter, grogna Rogue.

-N'embête pas mon filleul, toi, sale méchant qu'aime pas la plage et le soleil ! Tu voulais me parler, Harry ?

-Euh... ça peut attendre ! » L'adolescent partit en trombe. Ron l'attrapa par le bras alors qu'il s'apprêtait à descendre l'escalier menant au rez-de-chaussée. « Hé, Harry ! Hermione à parlé à Remus. Il est en train de discuter avec Tonks.

-Ah ? Tu as... ? » Ron, un large sourire plaqué sur les lèvres, lui tendit une oreille à rallonge.

Hermione faillit les gifler en découvrant ce qu'ils étaient en train de faire. Rouge de colère, elle les traîna au salon. « Non mais ça va pas, vous deux ? Y'a un truc qui cloche, chez vous, c'est pas possible ! Vous ne pouvez pas les laisser tranquilles, hein ? Vous croyez pas que c'est assez dur pour Remus sans qu'en plus, vous ne l'espionniez ? Vous me décevez beaucoup ! » Ils baissèrent la tête, honteux. Elle ressemblait à Molly Weasley. « Bon, soupira t-elle, vous n'avez pas intérêt à recommencer. » Elle s'assit à côté d'eux. « Désolé, 'Mione... » marmonna Ron. La jeune fille soupira. « Alors, il lui disait quoi ?

-Il lui parlait de promenades à cheval, sourit Harry.

-C'est romantique... Ils vont faire un couple génial, ils seront si mignons tous les deux... » Les deux jeunes hommes échangèrent un regard désespéré. Puis, Harry prit son courage à deux mains. Il n'avait pas pût parler à Sirius, alors il allait parler à ses deux meilleurs amis. Et, regardant Ron, il pensa que ça n'était peut-être pas une bonne idée. Mais Hermione... « Hermione, je pourrais te parler, tout à l'heure ? » demanda t-il. Mauvaise idée. Ron boudait déjà. Il n'aimait vraiment pas être exclu. Mais il n'était sans doute pas prêt à entendre que son meilleur ami était gay. « Euh... Bien sûr, Harry... »

Ron boudait dans sa chambre, et Hermione attendait patiemment que Harry se décide à parler. « Alors ? De quoi voulais-tu me parler ? » demanda t-elle, voulant presser un peu les choses. Harry la regarda, puis reporta vivement son attention sur un tableau. « Hum... Enfin, euh, je voudrais que, euh, que tu ne m'interrompes pas, surtout, parce que c'est difficile, et, euh, tu me promets de ne pas crier, ou...

-Harry. Je suis ta meilleure amie, non ? Tu sais que tu peux tout me dire. Assieds-toi. » Il se laissa tomber à côté d'elle sur le lit. « Je... J'en étais pas très sûr, avant, mais je viens de me rendre compte que... que je suis gay » Il avait soufflé les derniers mots, le visage enfoui dans ses mains. « Oh. Et alors ? Tu sais, ça ne me dérange pas. C'est pour ça que tu avais peur d'en parler devant Ron ? Tu as peur de sa réaction ?

-Oui...

-Tu t'en ai rendu compte comment ? » Harry rougit et Hermione eut un léger sourire. « Allez, raconte !

-Hier soir, euh... je discutais avec Bill. Et puis... enfin, je ne discutais pas vraiment avec lui, enfin, si, mais...

-Mais ?

-Bah, il a des plaies dans le dos, y'a des bébés dragons qui l'ont attaqué, et je l'aide à nettoyer les blessures le soir...

-Donc il était torse-nu. Tout s'explique. Il ne te faut pas grand chose, quand même. Je veux dire, tu vis toute l'année dans un dortoir avec des garçons, et tu vois Bill torse-nu, et tu as la révélation. T'es attiré par lui, donc. Bon choix, Bill, il est miam ! » Ils éclatèrent de rire, Harry rougissant légèrement. Hermione lui prit la main. « Tu sais que je te soutiendrais toujours, quoi qu'il arrive. Ron le fera aussi. Tu ne risque pas ta vie pour quelqu'un, pour le rejeter lorsqu'il t'apprend une... légère différence. Et puis, honnêtement, tant que tu es heureux comme ça et que tu ne le dragues pas, je ne crois pas que ça le gênera. Oh, je pense qu'il va quand même devenir rouge comme une pivoine s'il doit se changer devant toi – il aura peur que tu le reluques, sans doute – mais pas plus.

-Hermione, la voix de la sagesse » sourit-il. Elle le serra dans ses bras. « Je me disais, aussi, que c'était bizarre que tu n'ai pas eu plus de petites amies...

-Tu n'en as pas eu beaucoup non plus ! répliqua t-il.

-Tu m'étonnes, toi et moi, on se partage le même terrain ! plaisanta t-elle. Non, pour dire vrai, je crois que je suis trop plongée dans mes études pour me soucier de ça. Et puis, qui te dit que je n'ai pas quelqu'un en ce moment ? » Il la dévisagea, surpris, et elle lui sourit. « Je t'en parlerais plus tard, quand je me sentirais prête à le faire. Bien sûr, tu n'en touche pas un mot à Ron. C'est assez... non, très compliqué, en fait. Et si je te le dis, il faudra que je t'explique beaucoup de choses, qui sont secrètes. Personne d'autre que moi n'est au courant, je n'ai pas le droit de trahir sa confiance sans lui en parler avant.

-D'accord. Mais tu as quelqu'un. » Hermione rosit, et un léger sourire timide effleura ses lèvres. « Oui.

-Et tu l'aimes ?

-Oui.

-Hermione... c'est une fille ou un garçon ?

-Harry ! »

Ron ne bougeait plus, ne parlait plus... Harry eut un sourire crispé. « Ron... euh... Ron... Oh, non ! Hermione ! Il respire plus ! Hermione ! Il devient bleu ! »

Rogue poussa un soupir, agacé. Sirius pouffait de rire, adossé au mur. « Et on peut savoir ce qui l'a mis dans cet état ? » siffla Rogue. Hermione et Harry échangèrent un regard. Ron s'était évanoui et était tombé du lit ; bien évidemment, le bruit de sa chute – il n'était pas gros, mais il était grand – avait attiré les deux adultes. « Une... nouvelle » finit par répondre Harry, rougissant. Rogue lui lança un regard meurtrier. « Potter, loin de moi l'idée de vous arracher des aveux, puisque votre petite vie ne m'intéresse...

-Severus, prévint sèchement Sirius.

-Hum. Coup de bol, Potter. Je disais donc que... » Il jeta un coup d'œil à son amant « ... je voudrais savoir ce que vous avez bien pût dire à Monsieur Weasley pour qu'il s'évanouisse et se claque la tête sur le parquet.

-Euh... » Harry lança un regard désespéré à son parrain, quémandant du soutien ; Sirius haussa les épaules. « J'aimerais bien savoir, aussi. » Harry s'approcha de lui et lui souffla quelques mots à l'oreille. « Ah bon ? Et ça l'a choqué à ce point ? Et bah, il est plutôt... chochotte. Ca lui passera quand il sera réveillé.

-Et toi ? Tu... tu t'en fous ? s'inquiéta Harry.

-Bien sûr que non... Mais que veux-tu que je te dise ? Cherche pas, Sev', je t'expliquerais tout à l'heure. Harry, je veux juste que tu sois heureux. Après, je m'en fous, un peu, c'est vrai. Tu t'attendais à quoi ? A ce que je t'engueule ?

-Ben, non.

-En tout cas, si tu veux en parler, pas de problèmes, hein. Je suis rôdé sur le sujet. Bon... » Il regarda sa montre. « Je vais aller faire à manger. Sev', tu viens ? Allez, si tu viens à la plage, je te raconte. On va vous laisser, tous les trois. C'est Mumus qui va rigoler quand je lui raconterais, tiens. Ca le fait toujours rire, quand les gens s'évanouissent, je sais pas pourquoi... »

Ils quittèrent la chambre, Sirius babillant joyeusement et Severus lui grognant de « se la fermer cinq minutes », pour son « propre bien ». Harry et Hermione échangèrent un regard, l'air grave. Et ils éclatèrent de rire.

Ron poussa un soupir. « Ca fait un choc, marmonna t-il. Et Cho, alors ? Elle ressemble pas à un garçon, pourtant... ou alors... oh, par Merlin ! Harry, dis-moi que ce n'est pas un travesti ! s'écria t-il, les yeux écarquillés d'horreur.

-Non, sourit Harry. Ou alors elle m'a caché des choses. Je m'interrogeais déjà quand je sortais avec elle...

-Et euh... oh, ça fait bizarre. Je ne pourrais plus jamais te dire : alors, Harry, t'as une fille en vue ? A la place je vais devoir dire : alors, Harry, t'as un mec en vue ? C'est très étrange... » commenta t-il, pensif. Hermione pouffa de rire. « Et tu sais quoi ? demanda t-elle à Ron, un sourire plaqué aux lèvres. Quand on se baladera, Harry et moi, on regardera les mêmes personnes ! Elle est pas belle, la vie ? C'est pas tout ça, mais je me sentais un peu seule, moi...

-Je suis pas une fille ! s'exclama Harry. J'suis un garçon !

-Ouais, je sais, mais c'est plus facile pour une fille de raconter ses problèmes à un mec gay qu'à un mec hétéro. Cherche pas, c'est normal. On pourra se plaindre tous les deux que les hommes sont tous des salauds quand on se disputera avec nos petits amis ! » Harry sourit devant son enthousiasme. Hermione prenait la chose tellement bien, élaborant déjà tout ce qu'ils pourraient faire ensemble... Cela le rapprocherait de la jeune fille, mais il espérait ne pas s'éloigner pour autant de Ron. Gay ou pas, il tenait à ses deux amis ! « Hé, Harry ! dit soudain Ron, le tirant de ses pensées. Après-demain, c'est ton anniversaire ! » Harry haussa un sourcil. Bien sûr qu'il savait que c'était son anniversaire. « Et devine quoi ! J'vais te trouver ton premier petit copain comme cadeau ! » Oh, Merlin.

Harry se laissa tomber à côté de Remus. Le loup-garou semblait perdu dans ses pensées ; pourtant, il releva la tête lorsque l'adolescent s'installa à côté de lui. « Ca va, Remus ? demanda doucement Harry.

-Oui...

-Euh... comment... comment ça se passe, avec Tonks ? » Remus eut un sourire triste. « J'ai bien peur qu'Hermione se soit trompée... murmura t-il. Oh, Tonks m'aime beaucoup, mais... je ne pense pas que nous ayons la même manière de nous... apprécier. Ce n'est pas grave, dit-il doucement en voyant la mine déconfite du Survivant. Tonks est, et restera une très bonne amie. Nous allons faire une promenade à cheval dimanche... je crois que c'est une bonne idée. Qu'en penses-tu ?

-Vous devez être triste...

-Je le suis. Mais il ne sert à rien de s'apitoyer sur son sort, n'est-ce pas ? Et toi ? Tu vas bien ? Sirius m'a dit, pour... enfin, tu sais de quoi je parle.

-Oh. Et... ?

-Rien, sourit le loup-garou. Ca ne me dérange pas, je pense que tu l'as déjà deviné. Tu as quelqu'un en vue ? » Harry rougit aussitôt et balbutia un « non » peu convaincant ; Remus sourit. « Je suis certain que tu... trouveras quelqu'un de bien... » Harry acquiesça.

Tonks rentra tard. De longs cheveux noir corbeau pendaient sur son visage pâle. « Tonks, ça va ? » s'inquiéta aussitôt Remus. La jeune femme releva tristement la tête. « Voldemort a trouvé un nouveau moyen d'augmenter ses pouvoirs. » Les adolescents écarquillèrent les yeux ; Sirius prépara du thé et ils s'installèrent dans le canapé, près du feu, malgré la chaleur de l'été. Cela avait quelque chose de réconfortant.

Harry était surpris : il n'avait jamais vu la jeune auror réellement démontée. Mais cette fois, elle semblait perdue, effrayée et triste à la fois. « On nous a appelé, parce qu'il y avait cinq personnes complètement... amorphes, sur le chemin de traverse. Des coquilles vides, comme s'ils avaient reçu le Baiser d'un détraqueur... Ce salopard les a vidé de leur magie... Un médium était avec nous, il a fouillé les derniers souvenirs de l'un d'eux... C'était horrible...

-Mais en quoi le fait de prendre la magie les fait devenir... amorphes ? osa demander Hermione.

-Imagine qu'on t'arrache les viscères, à vif. La douleur est si immense qu'il n'y a aucun autre recours que de se perdre dans les méandres de son propre esprit. Se cacher. Peut-être cet acte est-il aidé par la magie, et lorsqu'il n'y en a plus, ils ne peuvent plus en... sortir ?

-Certaines théories disent que la magie est liée à l'âme, ajouta sombrement Severus. Ceux ayant reçu le Baiser du détraqueur sont incapables de faire de la magie, même si on leur met une baguette entre les mains. Pas même une étincelle.

-Ils sont entièrement vides » acheva Remus, les poings crispés. Tous se tournèrent vers lui ; la rancœur et l'amertume dans sa voix étaient palpables. « Ce traitement était infligé aux loups-garous sorciers il y a des siècles... c'est de la vieille magie. Tout comme la protection de ta mère, Harry. Ca a dû lui donner des idées... il a dû faire beaucoup de recherches là-dessus, cette année. Et il a trouvé _ça_.

-Et... et il n'y a aucun moyen pour leur rendre leur magie et leur esprit ? » demanda impatiemment Harry. Sirius tourna un regard vide vers lui. « Ceux qui ont reçu le Baiser du détraqueur retrouvent-ils jamais leur âme ? » répondit-il simplement. Harry baissa la tête, abattu.

Harry se leva sans enthousiasme. Ils avaient passé une bonne partie de la nuit en silence, autour de l'âtre. Tout semblait sombre, à présent : Voldemort était en train d'augmenter sa puissance en ne laissant que des coquilles vides derrière lui ; deux autres sorciers avaient été trouvés dans la périphérie de Londres. Il n'était pas loin, et il finirait par le localiser. Harry devait se préparer au combat.

Il descendit à la cuisine ; Bill lui jeta un coup d'œil et lui versa une tasse de café avant de prendre la sienne et de s'installer à la table. Ils prirent leur petit déjeuner en silence, pensifs. Bill se leva finalement pour laver sa tasse. « Tu crois que j'y arriverais ? » demanda lentement Harry. Nul besoin de dire quoi, Bill savait ; il se retourna vers lui. « Si tu n'y arrives pas... Je ne sais pas qui le fera. Aie confiance en toi.

-J'aimerais... » souffla Harry. Il vida ce qui restait dans sa tasse d'un trait et la posa dans l'évier, avant de sortir dans le jardin, s'asseyant au bord de la piscine. Bill le rejoignit ; les autres n'était pas encore levés. « Et si on allait réveiller Tonks en hurlant ? » proposa Bill avec un léger sourire. Harry releva la tête. Le jeune homme essayait de lui changer les idées, tout comme il faudrait changer les idées de tout le monde. Il acquiesça.

Ils se levèrent et montèrent silencieusement l'escalier. Lentement, Bill ouvrit la porte de la chambre de Tonks, faisant signe à Harry de se préparer. Et, brusquement, ils entrèrent dans la chambre en criant ; seul le silence leur répondit. Une note était posée sur la table de chevet, visiblement griffonnée à la hâte.

_Attaque de Mangemorts possible bientôt, dois partir vite. Serais là pour l'anniversaire d'Harry. Veux du champagne._

Bill eut un sourire crispé, essayant tant bien que mal de cacher son inquiétude. « Bah, ils arriveront à contrer ça, hein... Je vais aller chercher des croissants. Tu... tu veux venir avec moi ? » Harry murmura un faible « oui » ils se changèrent rapidement et quittèrent la maison en laissant un mot.

Bill continuait à parler d'un ton qui se voulait enjoué, parlant de la fête d'anniversaire et du gâteau gigantesque que sa mère ne manquerait pas de préparer. « Le truc, c'est qu'elle aime pas qu'on ne mange pas tout, même s'il y en a pour cinquante. Quand on était gosses, on avait un chien. Il s'appelait Fudgy, c'est mon père qui lui avait donné ce nom-là... Il était complètement stupide, et, sur le coup, on n'a pas vraiment compris. Maintenant, forcément, on comprend mieux... Enfin, Fudgy se planquait sous la table pendant les repas, et avec Charlie, on lui donnait la moitié de nos assiettes pour que notre mère croit qu'on mangeait tout. Fudgy était obèse, mais elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi... Fudgy est mort quand j'avais onze ans, juste avant d'entrer à Poudlard. Et là, ma mère a compris pourquoi le chien était obèse. C'était triste, quand même. Fudgy, il était chouette... » Harry écoutait à peine, les yeux rivés à l'horizon. « ... Et Hermione me disait que Ron n'aime pas son chat, je sais pas trop pourquoi, il est sympa, Pattenrond, et dis-moi Harry, comment tu t'ai rendu compte que tu étais gay ? Parce que... » Harry regarda le trottoir. Avant de comprendre ce que venait de lui dire le jeune homme. « Bill ! s'exclama t-il.

-Je savais que tu ne m'écoutais pas. Deux minutes pour percuter. Entre temps, j'ai eu le temps de te parler des cheveux verts de Tonks et de la lampe de chevet de mon père qui, soit dit en passant, est laide. Et donc ?

-M'en suis rendu compte, c'est tout.

-Oh allez... Un gars qui te plaît ? » Et après tout, pourquoi pas ? Au pire, Harry pourrait toujours dire que c'était une blague... « C'est en te voyant à moitié à poil que je m'en suis rendu compte. Chouette abdos, hein. » Le Survivant continua tranquillement à marcher vers la boulangerie tandis que Bill restait planté sur le trottoir, stupéfait. Il courut pour revenir à sa hauteur. « Hein ? Sérieux ?

-Va savoir...

-Bah c'est cool. Je vais pouvoir draguer le Survivant ! On va faire la une de la presse people ! » Harry esquissa un pauvre triste. « Ouais... » Bill posa une main sur son épaule. « T'es mignon, quand même ! » fit-il avec un large sourire. Harry se figea. « Allez, viens, faut quand même les ramener, ces croissants ! » Harry lui emboîta le pas, automatiquement.

Hermione haussa les épaules. « Tu lui a dit ça pour voir sa réaction ?

-Ouais... » La jeune fille soupira. « Et il t'a dit que tu étais mignon. Ce qui est vrai. Vous êtes tellement compliqués, vous, les garçons ! Pour un peu, je m'en arracherais les cheveux... Bon. Tu sais que j'ai quelqu'un. Je vais te dire comment cette personne a fait pour me montrer ses sentiments. Pour me dire qu'elle voulait être avec moi.

-Elle ? taquina Harry avec un large sourire.

-Bah ouais, une personne, andouille ! Tu ne sauras pas... Enfin, la personne en question m'a tout simplement attrapé, m'a envoyé dans une salle de classe vide, et m'a embrassé. Elle aurait put se prendre une gifle. C'est le risque.

-Hermione...

-Je sais que tu as peur qu'il te rejette. Mais vaut mieux un non définitif qu'un doute. Vaut mieux avoir des remords d'avoir fait quelque chose que des regrets de ne pas l'avoir fait, Harry.

-Qui c'est ? Je veux savoir ! » La jeune fille rosit. « Harry...

-Pourquoi tu ne veux pas me le dire ? Je te dis tout, et tu ne me dis rien. Si tu veux, je peux même te promettre de ne rien dire à Ron. Je pourrais même faire semblant de ne rien savoir quand nous serons de retour à Poudlard, si tu ne veux pas que la personne en question sache que je sais que vous êtes ensemble. Tu vois ? Fais-moi confiance... » Hermione se tortilla, torturant un pli de sa jupe mauve entre ses doigts. « Tu vas m'en vouloir...

-Tu es comme ma sœur. Je ne peux pas t'en vouloir. L'identité de l'inconnu est si terrible que ça ?

-Mais si je te le disais, je devrais tout t'expliquer...

-Tu n'as pas à t'expliquer, Hermione. » Hermione grimaça. « Tu le dis à personne, hein ?

-Promis. » Elle baissa les yeux, mal à l'aise. « Et tu ne hurles pas, hein ?

-Hermione !

-C'est... c'est Draco. » Harry écarquilla les yeux et resta la bouche entrouverte avant d'éclater d'un rire nerveux. « Draco ? Je savais pas qu'il y en avait plusieurs ! Il doit être dans une autre année, hein ? je connais pas les plus vieux, ça doit être ça, hein, Hermione, hein, pas vrai, Hermione ?

-Il n'y en a qu'un seul dans le Collège, Harry. Tu as promis de ne pas hurler ! » ajouta t-elle précipitamment. Le jeune homme eut un sourire crispé. « faut que je digère l'info, là. Tu sors – tu es amoureuse, même – avec Draco la-fouine-je-suis-supérieur-à-vous-misérables-veracrasses Malfoy ? Draco je-hais-les-Sang-de-Bourbe-et-les-moldus Malfoy ? Draco mou –

-Harry ! Il n'est pas comme ça... Je savais que je devrais tout t'expliquer...

-Je suppose que tu sais ce que tu fais. Fais quand même attention à toi, Hermione. Parce que s'il te fait du mal, je lui arrache les poils de... enfin, tu sais quoi, au fer rouge. Et ensuite je le pends nu par les orteils au lustre du Grand Hall. Ou alors nu recouvert de miel dans la forêt interdite. Ou alors nu dans...

-Je trouve que le mot nu est récalcitrant, Harry...

-'Scuse-moi, Mione. C'est qu'il est bien foutu, quand même.

-C'est _mon_ copain, Harry. Alors ne t'avises pas de le draguer, ok ? Et pour en revenir à Bill, sautes-lui dessus. Au moins, tu seras fixé. » Le jeune homme acquiesça, pensif. « Ron risque de faire la gueule si je sors avec son frère, quand même.

-Ou peut-être qu'il sera jaloux... » Ils échangèrent un regard et éclatèrent de rire.

La journée passa, sans nouvelle de Tonks. Malgré les farces, les boutades, l'inquiétude planait au 12, square Grimmaurd. Severus était parti aux renseignements, et Sirius était doublement inquiet, n'accordant aucune attention à la partie d'échecs qu'il jouait contre Ron. Bill parit à l'étage, faisant signe à Harry de le suivre. « Tu m'aides ? » demanda t-il à la porte de la salle de bain ; le Survivant acquiesça, et se rappela le conseil d'Hermione. « _Sautes-lui dessus_ » Ils entrèrent dans la petite pièce et Bill enleva son tee-shirt, dévoilant les plaies qui commençaient déjà bien cicatriser. Harry attrapa un pot de crème et entreprit de l'appliquer sur le dos de Bill en un long et lent massage. Il mit volontairement une certaine langueur dans ses mouvements et, à travers le reflet du miroir, voyait le regard quelque peu troublé du jeune homme.

« _Sautes-lui dessus._ »

Il laissa ses mains glisser vers les flancs ; Bill se crispa légèrement. Harry déposa un léger baiser sur la nuque ; le jeune homme se raidit instantanément 1. « Harry... murmura t-il. Je sais pas si... si c'est une bonne idée... » Et Harry oublia, pour une fois, sa timidité et sa maladresse pour entourer la taille de Bill de ses bras, effleurant à nouveau la nuque de ses lèvres. Bill se retourna ; il semblait quelque peu perdu. « Harry, vraiment, je sais pas si c'est une bonne idée...

-Me fous des idées... » soupira le Survivant. Bill baissa la tête, il semblait soudain tellement fatigué et plus vieux. « Est-ce que tu as pensé à tout ce qui en découlerait, Harry ? Tout ce que cela implique ?

-Oui... » Devoir assumer son homosexualité. Savoir que, si Voldemort l'apprenait, il pourrait chercher à faire du mal à Bill... Que leur couple ferait la une des journaux, dès que ce serait découvert. « Et toi, tu y as réfléchis ? interrogea l'adolescent.

-Aussi.

-Et ? » Bill esquissa un sourire amusé. « Ca va vraiment être chiant, de sortir avec toi, Harry. Alors, t'as intérêt à me faire des cadeaux pour que je tienne le coup. Par exemple, j'ai vu une superbe paire de gants en peau de... » Il ne put achever sa phrase ; Harry le fit taire par un moyens des plus... intéressants ? Il n'empêche que le rebord du lavabo n'était franchement pas confortable 2.

« Echec et mat... soupira celui-ci. Sirius, c'est la huitième partie que vous perdez en moins de dix minutes, installation des pièces comprises... » Harry et Bill descendirent l'escalier et rejoignirent les autres aux salons ; les yeux d'Hermione s'illuminèrent lorsqu'elle vit qu'ils se tenaient timidement la main, et elle leur adressa un large sourire avant de lever le pouce. Ron et Sirius n'avaient absolument rien remarqué.

« Excuse-moi, Ron, je n'ai pas trop la tête à... » La porte d'entrée claqua et Sirius disparut du salon en courant, avant qu'un bruit de chute ne les avertisse que Rogue était de retour. Ils allèrent tous dans l'entrée. Severus était étalé sur le sol, visiblement furieux, tandis qu'un Sirius fou d'inquiétude, installé sur ses hanches, vérifiait méticuleusement qu'il n'avait rien. « Tu vas bien, hein, dis, tu vas bien, Sev' ?

-J'allais très bien jusqu'à ce que je revienne dans cette maison, crétin. Tu m'as claqué la tête contre le plancher ! » Remus essaya – sans aucun résultat – de retenir un gloussement, ce qui lui attira un regard noir de la part du Maître de Potions. Sirius se décida à se relever et aida son amant à faire de même. « On dirait maman » fit pensivement Bill alors que Sirius se remettait à tourner autour de Severus, inquiet. « Manquerait plus qu'ils aient des gosses, ces deux-là » souffla Ron. Remus explosa littéralement de rire à cette remarque. « la crétinerie de Sirius et le sadisme de Severus ! J'imagine déjà!

-Le sadisme demande beaucoup d'intelligence, imbécile ! répliqua sèchement ledit sadique. C'est tout un art... » Remus acquiesça gravement. « Oui, tu as raison, Severus. Beaucoup d'intelligence.

-Comment il fait, alors ? » murmura Harry. Les trois adolescents pouffèrent de rire et se redressèrent sous le regard meurtrier de leur professeur. « Arrêtez de vous moquer de mon Sevichou » grogna Sirius. Le « Sevichou » en question se prit la tête dans les mains tandis que les autres explosaient de rire. Sirius eut un sourire d'excuse. « Bon, et les nouvelles ? » demanda Bill. Severus lui lança un regard de remerciement.

Une fois qu'ils furent tous confortablement installés dans le salon, Severus prit la parole. « Aucune attaque de mangemorts n'aurait été programmée par le Seigneur des ténèbres, commença t-il sombrement. C'est l'information que j'ai pu tirer des quelques uns que j'ai réussi à voir. Le lord est trop occupé à chercher à accroître ses pouvoirs pour s'occuper de choses aussi futiles. Je suis donc passé voir Dumbledore, qui est lui-même aller au Ministère afin d'avoir des nouvelles... Une explication... » Il serrait les poings au point que ses phalanges blanchissaient. Remus faisait de même, l'angoisse se peignant sur son visage las. « Et alors ? demanda t-il d'une voix tremblante.

-Le Ministère n'a donné aucun ordre de mission. Tonks n'a rien reçu d'eux. » souffla Severus. Remus se détendit soudain, ses bras tombant sur ses genoux. Il cligna des yeux, comme s'il essayait de convaincre que tout cela n'était qu'un cauchemar... « Non... murmura t-il. Tu as dû... te tromper... Elle a forcément reçu un ordre du Ministère. Elle ne serait pas partie sinon, n'est-ce pas ? » Harry ferma les yeux, refusant de voir plus longtemps la douleur de son ami. « Elle est maladroite, mais pas idiote. Elle ne serait pas partie comme ça, voyons, c'est... c'est idiot. Elle n'aurait pas fait ça, n'est-ce pas ?

-Remus... tenta doucement Sirius.

-N'est-ce pas ? hurla le lycanthrope, se levant soudain. Elle n'aurait jamais fait ça, elle ne serait jamais partie comme ça ! » Sirius se leva à temps pour aller soutenir son ami dont les jambes vacillaient ; Hermione, le visage caché dans ses mains, sanglotait, et Ron restait silencieux, le regard vide. « Elle va s'en sortir, murmura Bill. Elle est douée... Elle va s'en sortir. »

Harry se réveilla lentement, repensant à l'annonce de la veille. Sirius avait conduit Remus dans sa chambre afin qu'il dorme ; le loup-garou était loin d'être d'accord, et ils avaient dû l'immobiliser le temps que Severus lui administre une potion pour le calmer et l'endormir. La soirée avait été abominable, pire encore que la veille. Savoir que Voldemort augmentait ses forces était une chose ; que Tonks ait disparue en était une autre.

Il se leva silencieusement et alla dans la chambre de Bill, se glissant dans son lit. Il se colla contre le corps chaud de son petit ami et celui-ci, immédiatement, l'enlaça. Lui aussi était réveillé. « Elle va revenir, Harry, murmura t-il. Elle a promis de revenir pour ton anniversaire, pas vrai ? C'est aujourd'hui... Ce soir, elle sera là, et elle nous racontera ses exploits en mangeant tout le gâteau et en buvant tout le jus de citrouille. Et puis, quand elle s'en rendra compte, elle rougira et finalement, elle demandera s'il y en a encore et elle t'offrira un cadeau complètement débile dont elle sera vachement fière, et même si c'est nul ou si c'est moche, tu devras faire semblant que ça te plaît, et elle sera drôlement contente... » Harry se colla encore un peu plus à lui, sentant les bras tendres se refermaient sur son corps, et nicha son visage dans son cou. « Bon anniversaire, Harry... » souffla tristement Bill.

Remus n'apparut pas de la journée : Severus veillait à le garder sous calmants afin d'éviter une crise de nerfs. Hermione était un pâle reflet d'elle-même, les traits tirés, les yeux vides. Ron déambulait dans la maison, sans but. Sirius restait prostré dans un fauteuil, au salon.

La journée semblait s'étirer, les heures ressemblant à des siècles. L'après-midi, Molly Weasley vint. Ses yeux étaient rougis par les larmes : elle avait appris la nouvelle. Pourtant, elle se força à sourire et à lancer, d'un ton qui se voulait enjoué: « Je vais préparer le dîner pour ce soir, pour ton anniversaire, Harry chéri ! »

Hermione la rejoignit deux heures plus tard ; elle la trouva en larmes, appuyée à l'évier.

Le soir vint. Dumbledore arriva. Il fit un signe de tête négatif à Sirius qui le regardait, plein d'espoir. La famille Weasley fut réunie, mis à part Percy. Ginny était pâle comme une morte, et Harry se souvint que l'été précédente, elle s'était très bien entendue avec Tonks.

Remus ne descendit pas.

Le dîner était... atroce. Harry, assis entre Bill et Hermione, n'avait qu'une envie : s'enfuir. Comme la plupart des autres. Il fallait paraître joyeux, alors que tous étaient rongés par l'inquiétude. Dumbledore et Severus étaient absents de la table, partis discuter à l'étage.

Ils redescendirent une demi-heure plus tard, la mine grave. Les yeux du directeur avaient perdus leur étincelle de malice.

Et puis, peu avant minuit, la porte d'entrée claqua. Bill et Harry échangèrent un regard. _Ce soir, elle sera là._ Ils coururent tous dans l'entrée.

Tonks était là. Ses cheveux étaient d'un noir profond, tout comme ceux de Sirius, et sa peau d'une pâleur effrayante. Des mèches cachaient ses yeux. Ils restèrent silencieux. Elle portait un pantalon gris et large, troué aux genoux ; son tee-shirt noir était en lambeaux. Mais elle était là...

Remus descendit lentement les escaliers et regarda la jeune femme. « Tonks... » souffla t-il. Il descendit les dernières marches et se posta devant elle. Harry se figea soudain et tourna la tête vers Albus et Severus. Le vieil homme avait baissé la tête, abattu, tandis que le Maître de Potions restait droit, fixant l'Auror.

Tonks releva lentement la tête. Elle ressemblait terriblement à Bellatrix, à Sirius. Les traits d'une Black. Ses yeux étaient bleu nuit, tout comme ceux de Sirius. Mais ils étaient vides. Vides d'espoir, vides de joie, vides de tout. Vides de vie... Harry plaqua une main sur sa bouche, et courut jusqu'à la salle de bain. Il aurait mieux valu qu'elle soit... morte.

* * *

1 Pour les perverses : NON, PAS CA !

2 Toujours pour les perverses : NON, PAS UN LEMON CACHE ! Il l'embrasse, c'est tout...

Voilà... Ainsi donc se termine cette histoire, pour ma part... On évite d'envoyer une bombe à l'auteur, quand même. On évite aussi les objets tranchants, ou tout autre truc qui peut faire mal...

Donc, voilà l'idée : Tout a commencé sur une idée, un défi d'Ivrian ( se prosterne ), alors... Quelqu'un serait-il tenté par l'idée de continuer ? De ne pas laisser cette séquelle s'achever ainsi, mais de voir la suite, le mois d'août, l'année scolaire, de découvrir le secret de Draco, d'arpenter la douleur de Remus, d'écrire une vie à Sirius et Severus, de trouver l'aboutissement de la toute nouvelle relation entre Bill et Harry ?

Si quelqu'un se propose, je serais ravie de lire et de découvrir sa version...

Merci à tous de m'avoir lue et encouragée.

Llits, le 26/09/04


End file.
